


Before Bayville...

by FieryMaze



Series: Mother Light and Daughter Darkness-The Devil Illusionist and The Unbreakable Angel [1]
Category: Marvel, X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Adoption, Age Difference, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Cheating, Dating, F/M, First Love, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infidelity, Miscarriage, Multi, Multilingual Character, Mutant Powers, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Pregnancy, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Skips, Underage Rape/Non-con, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2020-10-04 23:08:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20478977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryMaze/pseuds/FieryMaze
Summary: A powerful Mutant names Valéy springs up out of Italy along with her daughter/sister after a series of unfortunate events. After that they wind up in New Orleans and meet new people and create new life... and then they come it Bayville...This is only part 1 of this series and there is much to come. Stick around if yo wanna find out what I mean by daughter/sister.There are also some side characters so we won’t ALWAYS be focusing on the main two.This fic will contain a LOT of violence so TRIGGER WARNING FOR THE WHOLE SERIES. And the SERIES is not a dark fic. But this story, part 1 of the series, is a dark fic.Besides what’s a series without sex, drugs, and violence...it’s not one.( I am well aware how fucked up this story, AND my mind is)





	1. Mother-Aurora

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I’m trying my hand at this new story and I am really excited so yeah enjoy this is just a bio. A very long Bio. I’m gonna try to update this story every Sunday, but I am NOT promising anything. I have other stories to write and school to go to.

As of Season 1 of X-Men Evolution

Date when season 1 starts:August 2000

Mutant Name: Aurora

Name: Valéy Mercy Kaehler

DOB:January 7th 1975

Physical Age: 21(she stopped aging when she turned 21)

Mental Age:25

Status:Single

Fluent Languages: English, Italian, French

Current Residence:Bayville ???-25now

Past Residences in order:Sicily, Italy 0-15, New Orleans, Louisiana 15-???

*Relations*

•Mutant-Daughter(alive)<10>-Áriannia Vena Kaehler

•Mutant-HalfSister-Adopted-Daughter(alive)<14>-Karina Jade Kaehler-Twilight

•Mutant-Mother(deceased)<45><35>

•Non-Mutant-StepFather(deceased)<47><37>

•???-Cousin(???)-you’ll see him later

*A cat who’s name is Dannié and is a boy

Disguised form 

True Form

Her sister is 11 years younger than her and she’s been taking care of her since she was 15 and when she was 18 she adopted her so she considers her her child. Plus she has a 9 year old daughter so yeah that’s fun. You may not think she’s fit to be a mom or is too young, but she is an amazing mom to both of her daughters. And a mysterious cousin who’ll pop up later. He’s not all that important so don’t get your hopes up. And of course there’s her parents but you’ll learn more about them in the actual story…..

Loyalty: The Brotherhood cause they are the best and I love them. And everyone knows at the time Magneto and Mystique are the leaders of the brotherhood but Valéy is too…kinda. She’s seen a LOT for 25. Anyways she’s loyal to the Brotherhood, Magneto, and Mystique but if she had to choose between Erik and Mystique she would choose Magneto she definitely respects him a lot. And unlike the brotherhood members who are in high school she actually believes in the cause.#Xmensuck

Powers and Mutations: Well her powers are Light Manipulation so she has photon blasts can make light solid can make herself invisible plus other things if you want to know the look it up. Her other power is Regeneration so she can heal,but it when it heals it leaves scares like it would if it took the normal time to heel. She also has Defensive Telepathy which is something I made up where basically telepaths powers don’t work on her and she can talk to people through their minds, but she can’t read people’s minds. And last, but it is certainty not least she has another power that I’m not gonna tell you, but it is very useless except for in certain situations(you’ll find out her power soon enough)For Mutations I know in the pictures I see her looking like Madison Beer but that is her human form cause she can change from her human to mutant form WITHOUT a holowatch cause I say so. Anyways her true form is very pale could be considered literally white skin and has grey markings across her entire body(kinda look like tattoos), blue eyes and blue hair.

Tactical Skills: So she is very well trained at using her powers while fighting and can EASILY hold her own against just about anyone. She is great at hand to hand combat but like the street version. She is kinda tactical I mean not as good as Magneto or Mystique obviously but not bad not bad at all. She has pretty quick reflexes and is fast. With the help of her powers she can pack a big punch(glowing punch) not that she needs to. She also has some useful medical skills.

Leisurely Skills and Hobbies: She is very good at cooking and baking and enjoys it. She reads and writes fan fiction while listening to music like me. She also enjoys singing and is quite good at it. She loves swimming, but definitely isn’t an outdoor person. She is a shy person but once you get to know her your like she’s shy??? She doesn’t kinda has friends but not any that know EVERYTHING about her other than probably her daughters. She loves fashion and clothes and gets as much as she can #fashionshow. She has like 2000s clip on bangs but they actually look good on her. Loves video games and dress up and fashion games and story central games. Plus other stuff.

Personality: She is a good ol fashioned introvert. Valéy is a nice but funny but realistic person. She is a total smartass in her own right. She is almost never wrong, but when she is she will apologize. She can easily work her way rebought problems and challenges and can outsmart most people. She isn’t very intellectual but doesn’t need to bet, if she is very educated and passionate on something she can go on about it for hours. She may have social anxiety, but will never back away from an argument and will fight that she is right and you are wrong. She is very understanding and empathetic, but isn’t very good at actually comforting people. She usually doesn’t express her emotions with anyone even if they are close. She usually works through them and private. She is strong and can handle anything you throw her way.She doesn’t like to talk about the rough parts of her past. She hates to be belittled and made to be weak. She appreciates people’s sympathy and empathy, but really doesn’t want it, it makes her feel weak and emotional. She has never cried in front of anyone that’s currently alive. She will challenge authority if she thinks it is wrong. She knows when things are a losing or a winning battle. She will protect herself and her family even if it makes her a coward. She doesn’t have clear morals, but will take the time to look at people’s decisions and their motivation behind it before taking sides. She is very observant, mostly because at first she can come off as shy. She is and can be a very good spy she is good at playing roles and lying. As well as convincing people to do things and can give a motivational speech or two. She angers easily, but doesn’t take it out on those undeserving. She is typically inclined to forgive people, but can draw an unforgivable line or a line where you have to act to earn back her trust. She gives second chances depending on what you’ve done and the reasoning behind it, but not thirds. She is a hardcore procrastinator, but when it comes down to the important stuff she’ll do what she’s gotta do. She tells the truth at almost all times, the only time she won’t is if she has to and It’ll make the situation worse. She’s only loyal to those who are deserving, so her CLOSE nonexistent friends, family and other mutants. She’s believes people can change, but not often and won’t give them the benefit of the doubt unless they prove themselves. Her biggest fear, other than the obvious is being completely alone. But she doesn’t show it she emenates confidence and nonchalant and strength to strangers. Even though she is only the strong part. She is good a putting up acts against strangers and enemies alike. But that is mostly because she wants to make a good impression on them and is too nervous to talk to them. Even though she wants people to like her she does not need anyone’s approval to do what she wants and thinks is best. She is perceptive and not a very serious person in general. She’ll brag on herself once she has you beat, but she isn’t foolish enough to think she’s won completely and turn her back on you. She is not spoilt she knows what real life is like for mutants and that it is hard. She doesn’t start fights, if you push her she’ll push you back. If you deserve to die she’ll kill you without remorse and the next day she’ll dance on your undeserving grave. She doesn’t tolerate people who hurt her family, friends, or other mutants. She is a realist not an idealist. She believes that the X-Men’s ways will not work and that The Bortherhood are right, but respects them for their intentions. She is okay with doing the dirty work to make things better in the end. She is determined to do what is right even if she has to do very wrong and messed up things. And she believes that The Brotherhood is what is right. No matter how many people she has to fight or say that it is wrong she believes in the cause and will continue to believe. She truly believes all of these things about herself and while some she’s say out loud and some she wouldn’t she isn’t narrsasstic or arrogant but a realist. And she truly believes all of these things to be true about herself.

Illnesses/Disabilities: She is Bipolar, but she’s takes medication for it so I doesn’t affect her very much. She also has maladaptive daydreaming from past experiences, and you can probably guess what it means or look it up if you don’t already know what it means.

This fic will be mainly centered around Valéy and her daughter/sister Karina. So the brotherhood and the acolytes.. If you guys want to know if this fic will have romance the answer is a definite YES! But it is a slow build kinda like all of my stories even though I’ve barely written any… anyways the romance will be between Valéy/Magneto and Karina/Pietro. So yeah that’ll interesting and fun to right. It’s like are parents are together and so are we! Hey if it can happen on Grey's anatomy it can happen in one of my stories. P.S I love and am obsessed with Magneto in general. There should be more romance stories with him. But what can ya do? WRITE SOME!!!

This is part 1 of the story and it will take place before season 1 starts by many years. But they are important and KINDA juicy??? Just be patient my friends. I hope you guys are as excited for this fic as I am. Cause I’m really excited. And don’t worry I will continue to post my other story and THIS. Just probably not as much for this one. Yeah that’ll be kinda hard but whatever.

If I had to pick 3 words to describe Valéy I would say that she is Practical, Sarcastic, and Strong-willed

Yeah yeah I know I kinda got carried away with this bio thing, but it was fun to write and just came naturally to me, so I kept on writing(typing). Oh and Karina will have one of these things too. So you’ll get info on her too.


	2. Daughter-Twilight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a bio a little over 1,000 words on Valéy’s sister/daughter. One of our main characters. So yeah you guys will get to know her a little bit. 
> 
> Next Chapter Update:9/15/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YA I WAS GONNA UPDATE ON TIME. So yeah! I have already written up to chapter 5. That tells you that I am very excited about this story. I already have a broad idea of what I’m gonna do in the story and I AM HYOE. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy this bio.
> 
> Next Chapter Update:9/15/19

1,061 words

As of Season 1 of X-Men Evolution

Date when season 1 starts:August 2000

Mutant Name:Twilight

Name:Karina Jade Kaehler

DOB:April 28 1986

Mental Age:14

Physical Age:14

Grade: 10th-Sophmore(she skipped a grade)

Status:Single

Fluent Languages:English, Italian, French, Sign language

Current Residence: Bayville ???-14

Past Residences: Sicily, Italy 0-4, New Orleans, Louisiana 4-???

*Relations*

•Mutant-HalfSister-Adoptive-Mother(alive)<25>-Valéy Mercy Kaehler-Aurora

•Mutant-HalfNiece-Adoptive-Sister(alive)<10>-Áriannia Vena Kaehler

•Mutant-Mother(deceased)<45><35>

•Non-Mutant-Father(deceased)<47><37>

•???-Cousin(???)-you’ll see him later

•A cat who’s name is Dannie

Loyalty:Her mom and the brotherhood. Her mom has taught her about Mutants and has told her the truth about the Brotherhood, X-Men, Herself, Magneto, and Mystique. She knows the truth and on her own accord has chosen to be loyal to the brotherhood. Not because her mom wants her too, and she does, because they are family and her fellow mutants.

Powers and Mutations:Well her powers are basically the opposite of her mom. Her powers are darkness Manipulation so she can teleport long distances with the help of shadows, she can also make darkness a solid and can make it into chains and bind people, she can also see in the dark, and she can also access a darkness dimension and summon shadow creatures to attack people they act and move kinda like zombies, she can cloud certain spaces into total darkness, and can create protective shields, she can also use her powers to heal herself and other people but it is not very fast or very slow either. She also has a mutation where she pretty much can grow pixie wings. When she uses a certain amount of her powers her eyes turn black. Her other power is malecular reconstruction. So she can turn solids into liquids and gasses and back etc. She doesn’t use her second power much, but he knows how to control it so ‘accidents’ don’t happen.

Tactical Skills: Her mom has taught her hand to hand combat skills to protect herself. As she knew that as a mutant it was a skill that would come in handy. Since she has had her powers since she was a child she is very well acquainted with them and can easily use them, although there are many parts of her power she has yet to master. The hard part comes with using them while doing hand-to-hand combat, but she is young and still learning. She is very nimble and is quick and fast so that makes up for her lack of strength. She has insanely good coordination and balance from all the sports she’s done. Her healing skills also come in handy for herself and others. She knows sign language, so I guess that could be helpful in some situations.

Leisurely Skills and Hobbies: She loves spending time outside whether she’s actually doing something active or just reading and enjoy the blue skies. She also loves hiking and swimming, though she doesn’t get to do it often. She is a bit sporty and loves cheer and gymnastics and really any other acrobatic sport. She also likes to paint. And more recently she has taken up the hobby of songwriting, although she isn’t very good at singing. She likes fashion and keeps up with the trends. She likes parties and going out on dates. She occasionally plays videos games, but would rather listen to music than that. Again she knows sign language

Personality: Karina is a for sure extrovert. She’ll walk up to strangers with all the confidence in the world and introduce herself. She is definitely not shy about anything, except for when it comes to her being a mutant. She is a very passionate person and tends to act on her feelings rather than thinking things through. She somewhat has a shoot first ask questions later mentality. She is not that mature and can act childish at times, but when it comes down to it she can put away the childlishness in favor of maturity. She is not a very trusting person. She can be quite manipulative in order to get what she wants or needs. She is a definite flirt with boys and girls alike. She is NEVER seeking to have a real relationship, because of her serious trust issues due her past. She doesn’t give the benefit of the doubt or even first chances. If course she’ll be nice, but in the end she’ll never trust you. She always puts herself and her family above anyone and everyone else. She very much despised humans. She doesn’t always make the best choices and can be a bit reckless. She judges many books by their covers, but usually doesn’t say her opinions in these situations out loud. Every fear she has had has been peeled or sliced away by her life. On the outside she seems charismatic and expressive, but truly she has been hardened to an extreme amount where it shapes her everyday choices and feelings. With all that she has seen and been through in her short life all she wants to do is help other mutants, and she wants to do it in ways that are effective no matter what it takes.

Illnesses /Disabilities: She’s also deaf, because I am obsessed with characters that have disabilities it makes the story more fun. Oh but she has hearing aids. You’ll figure out how she went deaf. She has Depression. But with the life she’s had I’m not surprised. Oh and she takes medication for it so it’s pretty manageable. Except the times she has panic attacks, mental breakdowns, forgets to take her medication and so on………….

BTW I know she looks so so innocent, but she is not. She is a complete 1 hundred percent smartass, hardass, Flirt. And she is KINDA tomboy. Kinda she doesn’t wear like flower dresses to school every day, but not all black everyday either. I’d say she’s very flexible in her styles like me! And she also likes to dye her hair so yeah…we’ll see how that turns out. She’s pretty experimental in ALL wayszzz if ya know why I mean…WINK WINK. Ok sorry I’m done now……….

Don’t worry next Sunday there will be an ACTUAL chapter. And I have already written tat one and the one after it because I am really HYPE for this story.

Until Next Time…HAVE A NICE DAY!

If I had to pick 3 words to describe Karina I would pick charismatic, resourceful, and carefree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...you kinda have an idea of what Karina is like. So I hope that you guys are as excited about this story as I am.
> 
> And yeah I am proud of myself that I FINALLY am writing a story with a lot of SMUT in it. So...this story is not for kids and TIGGER WARNING for the ENTIRE story as I have stated previously. Time to test my skills as a writer. 
> 
> This story will defintily be a challenge and I am very excited to attempt it.
> 
> Next Chapter Update:9/15/19


	3. Secret Issues...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heavy and it’s only the beginning...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I’m actually starting it for real and not just bios and stuff. This chapter will be very gruesome and violent. So read at your own risk. That goes for this chapter and the whol series.
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING* FOR THOSE SENSITIVE TO RAPE/NON-CONSENT SITUATIONS
> 
> BTW this is the longest chapter I have written for any series. It has 5,740 words. I didn’t even mean for it to be that long I just kept on writing. Plus I have already written to chapter 6. So yeah...I’m HYPE for this series.
> 
> P.S I’m am sorry for the terrible accents. I’m doing my best!
> 
> Anyways I’ll stop rambling.ENJOY!
> 
> Next Chapter Update:9/22/19

*Narrator’s POV* (Valéy’s 8th birthday)

“ Are you going to get a big cake when you get home?” Val’s friend asked her excitedly.

“ Yeh Si! Mother says dhat after school I get Huge cake! And it is me favorite flavor Vanilla!”

“ Ahh! I wish I could have zome.” She pouted.

“ I bring you some cake tomorrow.”

“ Si! I see you tomorrow! Heppy Berthday!” She said as she got of at her bus stop.

Valéy grinned she was so so excited to get home and have some cake and celebrate her birthday and get gifts. She felt like she had the perfect life with everything she could possibly want.

Finally she arrived at her bus stop. She ran off of the bus to see her mom standing there waiting for her. She ran up to her and hugged her as she spun her around.

She asked her in Italian how her day was and she said Great, and the immeadietly asked about the cake.

“ Si Si.” Her mom confirmed. As she pulled her mom inside of the house.

She started to jump up and down when she saw the cake begging her mom if she could have a piece right now. Of course her mom said yes. And so she got a piece of cake.

She watched tv while doing her math homework waiting for her mom to finish cooking dinner and for her stepfather to get home.

When her stepfather walked in through the front door, Valéy ran up to him and hugged him. When he didn’t retaliate the hug she pulled back knowing he was in one of his bad moods.

“ Papà?” She asked.

“ Valéy andiamo nella tua stanza, mamma e io dobbiamo parlare.” ( Valéy go up to your room, mamma and I need to talk.)

Valéy nodded going up stairs into her bedroom. It was always best to do what her father told her. Especially if he was in a bad mood which he obviously was right now.

She heard her stepfather’s stern voice raising. This had been happening lately, her parents fighting with each other. Even though she was a little kid she had a feeling that they were fighting over her mom not being able to have a baby.

She remembered about a year ago when her parents sat her down and told her that she was going to have a little brother or sister. She was so so excited she thought babies were so cute and small and she wanted to have one all to herself. But then a few weeks later her parents told her that the baby died before it was born. She was really sad. And she could tell that her mom and stepdad were really sad. But her stepdad seemed mad. He seemed like he was mad at her mom. But it wasn’t her mom’s fault that the baby died. So why would he be mad at her?

Ever since then her stepfather was in bad moods more than lately and started arguing with her mom a lot. She tried to ignore it she knew that sometimes grown ups argued so she didn’t think that it was too bad.

Close to fifteen minutes later her mom came in her room and told her that dinner was ready. She ran down stairs, seeing her father down looking calmer than he did when he first got home. When he saw her he smiled telling her happy birthday.

And so the three of them ate dinner together as a family. And Valéy loves it. She loved her parents even though they didn’t always get along they were always nice when she was around.

After she finished eating her parents let her play games on the computer for an hour before it was time for Mya to blow out her birthday candles.

Blowing out her candles she wished that she would have cool powers.

Little did she know that soon enough she would…

______________________________________

*Valéy’s POV*(next day after school)

I had just got off at my bus stop and was running up my driveway when I tripped and fell. I started to cry I had scraped my hands arms legs and knees and it hurt and burned really badly.

I started to slowly walk up my driveway. And looking back down at my scrapes it was starting to heel already. I was so confused when you get hurt you don’t heel this fast. By the time I had gotten to the front door of my house All of my cuts and scrapes had healed and it stopped hurting. I was so confused at how that was possible. But then I thought back to yesterday when I thought about cool powers. My wish must’ve came true and now I have healing powers! I was so happy!

I grabbed the key from under the door mat unlocking the door before putting the key back in Texas place before running in and up the stairs to tell my mom that my wish come true.

I banged on my mom’s door before she opened the door looking at me worriedly before asking what was wrong. I started jumping up and down before telling my mom what just happened to me.

My mom at first looked shocked. Then she bent down grabbing my hands and asked if I could show her.

I said okay and scrached myself where I started beating and a few seconds later it had healed before both of our eyes.

My mom sat me in the bed before explaining to me that I was a mutant and so was she. She said that it was a good thing, but we couldn’t tell anyone even my stepfather. The she told me that she was proud of me and that she had cool powers too. When I asked her what they were she told me it was Regeneration and she told me it meant she could also heal like me, but it was a lot slower.

That was really cool I wish I could do that. I wish could fly and turn invisible, but I was glad that I at least had some power.

My momma made me promise that I would never tell anyone about my powers. And since she was my mom I said yes and we hugged.

But then I thought I would have to hide my powers from papa. But he would probably be jealous cause they’re so cool. So it’s okay. I’m very good at keeping secrets.

These powers that I had were so cool. Anytime I get a cut it will heal. I was so happy. My life couldn’t be any better.

__________________________________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(September 1984, when Valéy’s was in 4th grade)(With Valéy’s stepfather)

Another failed pregnancy test. God could his life be anymore frustrating and disappointing? It’s not as if his wife was old a barren. She was 29. He was 32. Hardly old. So why couldn’t she just have a FUCKING child. Stupid bitch. Clearly God hates him.

He sighed as he left their shared room, ignoring his wife’s sobs, heading for his car he got in and drove off.

He drove up to a bar. On that he frequently visited, as of late. Getting out of his car slamming the door closed, storming into the bar. To say he was frustrated was an understatement.

He took a seat and as he did the bartender, who was the Australian owner and his friend named Jack , strode over.

“ Rough day mate?” Jacked asked his friend.

“ Oh yes. I need somethin quite strong.” He replied.

“ Sure thing.” He said going to mix a drink for the man.

When he finished he passed it over to his friend who took many large swallows of the drink before finally relenting, “ Wooow. Thet’s defenetly a strong one.”

Jack tilted his head smirking in reply. “ Ok clearly it’s been VERY rough.”

He replied while looking around at the few people in the bar, none of them appealed to him, it’d probably be better to come back at night, “ My wife’s not pregnant again.” He said with such distaste he could barely get the word out.

Jack also looked around the before discreetly pointing at one of the occupants, “ Since you seem like you need to let off some steam, that pretty right there would be good. She’s English…and a feisty one at that.”

He looked over smiling devilishly before downing the rest of his drink and paying Jack.

“ Make sure to be discreet. These things getting out would be bad for business.” Jack said warningly.

He nodded, “ as always” before stroding over to the occupant. Who unsurprisingly was a young girl. Probably barely able to drink. He sat down at the table she was at eyeing her as she was looking down.

“ May I help you.” She asked clearly annoyed although he ignored it in his response

“ You seem down.”

“ I am. Is there something I can do for you? Because if there isn’t you can go and fuck yourself.” She said as she finally looked up at him.

But this did not stir him. I did the opposite. It made him want her even more. He liked a challenge, a fighter. But he knew that eventually they would all relent. And they would in the end be the perfect submissives he so craved. Exactly how they were made to be, “ Yes Actually. Your name?”

“ Nine of your fucking business.” She said getting up and leaving the bar altogether.

This made he smile. This was exactly what he wanted, what he carved. It had been too long. Much to long. He followed after her leaving the bar.

She stopped in her walking before saying, “ What the fuck do you not understand about fuck off!” She yelled whirling to face him. But by the time she did he had reached her throat pushing her up against the wall.

Her eyes widened as she gripped his hands struggling to breathe as he smiled devilishly, “ Your name. And so much more.” At this her eyes widened even more if that was possible.

He looked around before dragging her to the back of the bar by her neck with her struggling all the while. He then slammed her against the brick walls loosening the grip on her neck, causing her to gasp, before colliding his lips with hers. The girl tried to push on his chest, but her grabbed both of her hands pinning them to the wall all the while still kissing her

She tried struggling more and to move her head to the side and shake him off, but he was much too strong for her. He then pulled back backing up a bit, but still keeping the grip on her hands, before pushing her on the ground to her knees.

She looked up at him wide-eyed, “ Wait! Please don’t do this!” He only laughed bending down to kiss her more before fumbling with his pants, pulling out his already hardened cock.

He stood up stroking his cock before grabbing her hair and forcing her onto his cock. But she was still fighting pushing on his thighs to make him stop. He pulled her off, “ Try to fight me and it’ll only make things worse.”

He forced her back onto his cock. At first it was him making her do all of the work. But gradually she relented and sucked it bobbing her head back and forth as she tried to get him to cum as fast as she could. Hoping that he would have had his fill after this.

He was enjoying the way she bobbed her head back and forth as she sucked him. And he grunted as he came in her mouth.

Some started to slip from her mouth, “ swallow all of it.” He said so she wiped the trail, sucking it back into her mouth before swallowing all of it.

He smiled at this. Finally she submitted to him. He bent down running his thumb along her lower lip. They were so pink and perfect. She looked so innocent, so beautiful, so afraid. And he once more connected their lips.She may look tough and may fight, but she relented.

“ Now. What. Is. Your. Name.” He said in a commanding tone

“ A-Alissane” she said still shaky from what he just did to her.

“ Well Alissane, I’m going to fuck you bloody?”

Her eyes widened before he grabbed her by the throat throwing her down on the grass, but not too hard as to where she would get hurt.

“ G-Get the fuck off of me!” She screamed at him.

He laughed as he pinned her to the ground, “ You sure do have a mouth on you.”

“ Get off!” She yelled kicking him and spitting on him before he covered her mouth to stop her. To her surprise he started to grind on her as he was on top. This caught her by surprise, as she moaned she hoped he didn’t hear as the sound was muffled by his hand on her mouth. She did her best to will herself to stop.

He continued to grind against her sliding two of his fingers into her mouth, “ suck them.”he commanded of her. And so she sucked just like she did his cock. He then slid his hand down trailing his hand down her body until he reached her breasts. He went in a circle pressing down around her clothed breasts. She couldn’t stop the moan that escaped her lips. With what he was doing to her…it was impossible not to.

He then ceased as she whined at the lost contact causing him to smirk. He then brought both of his hand up to her shirt ripping it down the center exposing her black lacy bra. Causing her to gasp from the sudden pain. She then remembered her position of him raping her and yet she was enjoying it at least right now, and tried to squirm away.

He then grabbed her neck smirking, “ Don’t try to run. You know you like it.”

He once again leaned down to kiss her, and this time she did not try to stop him, but she didn’t reciprocate the Kiss either. He then trailed further down to to her neck suckling and nibbling at it before kissing his way down to her collarbone and then to her nipples. He took one of them in his mouth and the other in his hand. He nibbles at one and flicked the other.

Alissane moaned trying her best to cease it, but found that she couldn’t. She was turned on by this. He was raping her and she was turned on. She could feel herself becoming aroused. She wished that she was still grinding against her, but he had stopped long ago to give attention to her breast. God she was beyond wet at this point. Her eyes darted around as she stared up at the sky in the pleasure he was providing her with, and he hadn’t even started anything.

He then moved down to her jeans unbuttoning them and pulling it down and off along with her panties. Her eyes then widened in terror at what she thought he was going to do to her. Trying her damnest to back away she screamed.

This didn’t seem to stir him at all as he just grabbed her neck squeezing it again harder and covering her mouth, “ Do. Not.Scream.” She decided to stop. She knew he would probably make it worst if she didn’t. And no one seemed to be listening anyway.

“ W-Wait Just p-please I’ve never-“ she stuttered but was cut of by him grabbing her thighs and pulling her drenching wet pussy to his mouth. He paid so much care and attention to what he was doing, and she couldn’t help but moan loudly at what he was doing to her. He lapped his tongue back and forth against her folds and over her clit occasionally.

She was moaning in pure ecstasy now as she was hastily brought to her orgasm. She cried out as her walls clenched. He continued to work her as she rode out her orgasm, finally coming out of her high. God that felt so good. But it was so wrong. She shouldn’t have enjoyed that.

She looked at The Who did this to her, pupil’s dialated as suddenly she felt a wave of terror. What would he do to her next?

He leaned forward kissing her breaking apart to mutter things like, “ my dirty little girl.” “ you are so very filthy.” She was disgusted with herself. How could she have enjoyed that. How could her body even do something like that.

She once more tried to push on his chest for him to get off, but this time with notably less force.

But he only stopped kissing her so that he could position his still free cock in front of her mouth, “ suck it.” And she obeyed him. Repeating what she had done minutes before. Apparently she had been good, as he was grunting and groaning her name, as he finally came in her mouth as she swallowed again.

She felt so…shameful. Shame was all she felt. She could not believe that she enjoyed what just happened. She should’ve fought harder. How could she have even been in this position. Why would she even go to a bar as shady as this. Then none of this would’ve ever happened.

He grabbed her by her neck pulling her out of her thoughts he pulled them both to stand. He fixed both his and her clothes.

“ I-I w-what…you-“ Before she finished she was slinged across his shoulder. Nest thing she knew he had thrown her into a car. When she sat up. They were already pulling away from the bar.

“ Hey! WHAT…WHERE ARE YOU TAKING ME!” She screamed as she tried to open the doors but were locked in a way she couldn’t open them. She would’ve tried to reach to the front to unlock the doors from there, but she didn’t want to make them crash, at least that’s what she told herself.

As if on cue he stopped the car in the middle of nowhere. When he did she lunged for the front seat but he caught her hips and pushed her hard back to the back.

“ GET OFF OF ME” she screamed and squirmed trying to get away from him. She only stopped when he slapped her hard.

“ Shut up bitch! You will do exactly as I say!”

She was stunned but still tried to get away from him. He must’ve lost his patients because he violently crashed his lips into her pushing her back into the door. She kicked and screamed for him to stop, but he did not.

He only seemed to get more annoyed with her. He grabbed her neck with bathe of his hands as he continued his assaults on her mouth. As she continued to kick her legs he crushed his against hers as a crack sounded as she screamed from the pain.

He pulled back with a satisfied look on his face, “ that’ll teach you a lesson.”

At this point tears were rolling down Alissane’s face, “ please.”

“ please what? Do you want me to fuck you?”

Her eyes widened as she shook her head, “ N-no.”

“ Too Bad.” He said jerking down her pants off completely.

Before she knew it he had his cock pulled out and he slammed into her tearing her open. This caused an earpercing scream to come from her mouth.

He pounded into her furiously ignoring all of her screams, and fighting though she couldn’t do much anymore. He pounded into her relentlessly as she started to bleed from his roughness.

He kept pounding and pounding before he finally came in her.

But that was the end of it. For the hour. He continued to fuck her, to rape her until he couldn’t anymore. He was exasperated. And Alissane…well she had blacked out hours ago. But she was still alive.

Good. He didn’t need a dead body on his hands.

So he took a few minutes to clean himself his seats, but not Alissane. She deserved whatever he wanted to do to her. And he was finished with her. She had ran out of a use. She was useless now.

He unlocked his car doors and carried her in the night out placing her on the grass on the side of the road. Someone will find her eventually and since she’ll keep her mouth shut. Not to mention she’s a tourist. And even if she didn’t no one would believe her anyway. At least not anyone that mattered.

He got back in his car and drove the long way back to his home.

He was definitely in a refined, great, refreshed mood.

______________________________________

*Valéy’s POV*(June during summer break between 4th and 5th grade)

And so for years since that day I kept the secret about me being a mutant. And all the while my mom told me more about mutants and their powers. She said that there were more of us mutants out there, not a great many, but some. That definitely made me feel less alone in my abilities. Of course I appreciated them and was thankful for them, but it is somewhat tiring having to always hide them. I’m glad there are other mutants out there, maybe I’ll even meet some one day…maybe.

I am also going to be starting 5th grade! Yeees! It’s going to be much fun! Finally were at the top of the school. Although, next year we’ll be at the bottom in 6th grade. But still frickin 5th grade. It feels like just yesterday when I started kindergarten and 1st grade and now I’m in 5th grade. Yaaay!

But it’s the summer and I am so glad it is. Couldn’t take another minute of school. And even better my parents are going on vacation for like 2 weeks or something. This’ll probably be good for them…maybe I mean through the last few years they have started to argue more and I started think they might get a divorce, but that didn’t happen so maybe they’re doing this to try and get along more? Maybe? But at least it’ll just be me…and the 2 nannies. But they’re nice so I think everything will be okay. I mean honestly I’m 10 now. Why do I need 2 whole nannies? It’s kinda ridiculous. But I can invite friends over and not have to worry about my stepfather and everything will just be swell.

So before my parents left they of course said goodbye to me and get this. My stepdad kissed me on the cheek. Are you kidding me. I’m not a baby anymore. But at least he isn’t in a bad mood. Which kinda ha been happening less in the last few weeks for whatever reason. But hey I’m not complaining!

And so they were gone I spent the 2 weeks having fun with my friends without having to worry about my stepfather being so overbearing all of the times, like come on man, calm down.

But way too fast they were back. Like come on. That was the shortest 2 weeks ever. But I just shrugged it off. At least I had some kind of fun without them.

Everything was actually okay. My dad had been in good spirits for weeks after they got back from their trip. I guess it must’ve been pretty rejuvenating for them? If that’s the word. I think it is. It was strange, but a welcomed change. But…then I figure out why he was so relaxed and happy all of a sudden. And it all made sense now.

My parents both sat me down. And at first I thought that they were going to tell me something bad. Like somebody died. Or they were getting a divorce. Although, the last one didn’t seem likely with how my father was acting lately. Anyways they told me that my mom was pregnant. That she’s going to have a baby. And it makes sense my dad has been wanting my mom for years now get pregnant. And I now assume that that “vacation” they took had something to do with it. But this time around I wasn’t exactly happy or sad or mad. I was somewhat nonchalant about it. I didn’t really care. I had gotten so used to being a only-child That now I found out I wasn’t going to be one anymore, I was like o come on. But of it makes my parents relationship better. And them more happy then it’s ok. Uhhh I just hope that I doesn’t cry loudly at night time and wake me up. Yeah babies they are suppose to be VERY annoying. Cause uhh I cant deal with that. Once I wake up I can almost never go back to sleep.

Well baby brother or baby sister see you soon.

______________________________________________________________

*Alissane’s POV*(Mid-June 1985)

Alissane’s POV*

After that man…raped me I woke up in the middle of no where. I was bruised and bleeding. I was tired and hungry. I would use my powers to help me get back, but empathy isn’t all that helpful in this situation.

If this was any other time I would try to get back to proper civilization. But I can’t. I don’t really want to either. I mean what’s even left to live for.

I came in that bar to wallow in my sorrows. I mean that’s what you do when your boyfriend cheats on you while on vacation. God I’m barely eighteen, but that’s old enough to be in a bar. So after dumping that jackass I went to the first one I saw.

God if just hadn’t gone into that bloody bar none of this would’ve ever happened. I mean how can. How could someone do that. What kind of person. What kind of human rapes someone. I mean we hear how it happens and we feel bad even disgusted by what happened, but it’s different when it actually happens to you.

I can’t…I can’t even move because of what he ddI to me. I don’t even feel like trying.

So I don’t.

I just lay there in the dirt at night. I’m probably gonna did it something. But at this point I really don’t care. I mean what’s there to live for.

The last thing I see is a person leaning over me. I can’t tell what his expression is, but I know that’s he’s gonna try and help me. If I could talk I would tell him to stop to just let me die. I want to no one would miss me. My nonexistent parents wouldn’t miss me, my cheating boyfriend wouldn’t, and that fucking rapist certainly wouldn’t miss me. But no some stranger just has to come and help me.

But Before I could do anything everything went black.

(Some time later)

My first sense that I got when I woke up was sound. At first I didn’t know what happened then everything came back to me.

I heard a feminine voice, probably a doctor, speak in Italian. I guess that’s to be expected since I am in Italy. I heard her arguing with a man.

Then they both stopped arguing with each other, before I heard a door open and close. I think the man left, because the woman audibly sighed.

I finally opened my eyes. I regretted it when I did.

The room was bright. So I closed them before opening them again repeatedly to let my eyes focus. When they did I saw a female doctor, thank god, who looked like an Italian and nice. She asked me something in Italian. She must’ve figured out I couldn’t understand her because she switched to English.

“ Owé are you feeling?”

I could barely manage to talk, but I did my best to answer her, “ I…I’m sore. And…bruises.”

She then sat down on a chair next to my bed, “ Waell, since I cané tell youré throat is sore, josté nod or shake youré héd. Do…you remember ány ov whaté heappened?

I shook my head yes, I definitely remember, at least some of it.

“ Waell. Your…condetion makks me assomé theat you were raped. You wearé breaught to éar by a strange man. Haë seved youré lif.”

Yep I know he did. Unfortunately I didn’t want to be saved! And is still don’t. He seems nice. And I know I shouldn’t be mad at him for saving me, because he didn’t know. But I am sure he still would’ve done the same if he knew I wanted to die.

I guess there’s always next time…..

The doctor proceeded to tell me about my injuries. She said that I had a broken leg, a fractured hand, many broken fingers, many broken and fractured ribs. She also said that I had several bruises and scratches ranging from my head, neck, arms, legs, and my torso. She said that the I almost died and the main cause of that reason was because I was bleeding out from my cervix. It was torn wide open, and I almost died. Of course she said things like a recovery period which would be months. She also asked if I would like to try and find out who did this to me. I immediately shook my head no. I knew their were ways that they could find him. But I didn’t want to. I’d didn’t want to think about him or what he did I to me. I wouldn’t matter anyway. As soon as I got out of here and away from here he wouldn’t matter no one would. I would be dead and nobody would miss me.

I know if I even acted somewhat suicidal I’d be put on watch, and I definitely don’t want that. I know that these people are nice and really feel bad for me, I can tell. They want to help me. They care. But they don’t matter. By the time I recover they’ll just be a bunch of nobodies. They care, but not like real family or real friends. I don’t have any of those, not anymore. I can’t…I won’t be helped.

Over the next few weeks I recovered and I got better. God it was so infuriating in the beginning. Being treated like I was so fucking fragile. Telling me that I can do it, or just a little bit more. They clearly didn’t understand how much fucking pain I was in. It felt like the bottom-half of my bottom was sizzling. But I made i through that hellhole somehow.

So here I am standing outside of the hospital waiting for my cab to the airport to get here. I was going to just drink some lemonade with poison or something in it. But it’s probably pretty hard to get anyway. But now. I wanna do a bunch of fun things before I die. Like skydiving and then ice cream or something. And a BUNCH of lemonade for sure. God I love lemonade I really want some…no I need some.

I looked across the street to see a café. Perfect. I can get lemonade there.

I knew I would jogged across the street to the café. I knew I would have to make this quick if I didn’t want to miss my cab.

When I got in I ordered a ice cold lemonade with fries. I made the order to stay. I didn’t feel like waiting in the hot sun. So I sat down in a booth where I could see out a window if my cab was here or not.

I sat for a few minutes looking outside the window sipping on the lemonade. Goodness that lemonade was good.

Suddenly, I felt like I needed to throw up. I looked around for something, but their was nothing.

I got up running as fast as I could to the bathroom and all of the contents in my stomach into the sink.

‘What the heck’ I thought. Am I sick from some medicine or something.

Probably.

I cleaned the sink and my mouth before heading out of the bathroom. I was going to just leave now. The food just smells kinda weird. Probably cause the medicine is making me sick.

Just before I got to my booth someone stopped me, “ Hey are you alright”

“ Yes, I am fine. I think I’m just sick.”

“ Well I don’t mean to intrude in your business , but maybe you maybe you should take a pregnancy test.”

I was going to tell her I wasn’t pregnant. But the tests that the doctors had on me were when I was their the first few days. They wouldn’t have been able to detect it the. My eyes widened, ‘oh shoot I might be pregnant’

I sprinted out of the café to find my answer.

(Later)

So here I am sitting in a stall staring at the pregnancy test I took. It says that it’s positive.

I’m pregnant.

What the fuck?

How in the hell does this happen to me of all people? Like what are the odds? First my boyfriend cheats one me, then I get raped and the recovery takes forever, and now I am pregnant by a rapist.

This…This changes everything. I can’t kill myself anymore. But I can’t have this baby.

So that leaves 1 option.

Adoption.

Over the course of pregnancy I mostly stayed home in my small London apartment. It was all very…..calm.

I had the baby a bit early, but I loved it so so much. But I just couldn’t keep it. With the state I’m in I can’t raise baby. I mean she has changed me for the better, I think I’m going to try and stay alive. But I can’t keep her. She looks so much like…him. I just can’t.

So I gave her up for adoption and made sure she was with some nice people, and I named her Viola.

Viola’s a pretty name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...I know it was very...messed up for a first chapter. But if you haven’t already figured it out, my brain and my mind are F you know what up.
> 
> I hope you liked the characters so far and have enjoyed this chapter and are excited for this series!
> 
> P.S I’m am sorry for the terrible accents. I’m doing my best!
> 
> Until Next Time.....
> 
> Next Chapter Update:9/22/19


	4. Welcome to the family, I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relevant fluff.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this chapter is pretty boring,but KINDA important. You can skip it if you want....
> 
> Next Chapter Update:9/29/19

*Valéy’s POV*

And so the months past by. Summer came to and end and I started 5th grade. It was pretty fun and exciting for the first few DAYS. Not even weeks but days. And then it was routine and boring like okay it’s not all that. I’m used to it now. And then we closer and closer to Christmas and my moms stomach got bigger and bigger. That part was…interesting …fascinating. I think I’m obsessed with pregnant people. It’s so cool how you have a whole BABY inside of your body.

And then it was Christmas FINALLY! I ran down stairs at this point I had trained myself to wake up early on Christmas morning to snoop all of the presents. And since I didn’t have any siblings, for now, I knew all…well most of them were for me!

Under the Christmas Tree that we put up and decorated at the beginning of December I saw 2 sets of a bunch presents Stacked on top of each other. I think I knew what most of them were. When I shook 1 I figured it was an compact tape that I had asked for, the next ones were a probably a bunch of tapes that I could listen to on it. The others were probably comics books. Yaaaay! I love comic books. I hope they got the ones I wanted. The rest were probably clothes and shoes, but I love fashion so that good. Oh this was gonna be a great Day. Now just a few more weeks until my 11th birthday and I’ll get double presents!

And when it was actually time to go open the presents I was write about all of them!

While we I was in my room listening to music and reading an old book of mine, I wanted to savor my new comics for later, someone knocked on my door before coming in. I looked up pausing my music seeing that it was my stepfather. He was grinning wildly, I knew this had to be something good.

He told me that today apart of my Christmas presents that we were all going to the doctor to see the gender of the baby in an hour. Man now I was the one grinning wildly.

And so an hour later we were in the car driving on our way to the doctor’s office.

I asked my parents what they thought it was going to be. They both said a boy. I don’t think they thought it was going to be a boy. I just think that both really wanted it to be a boy. I mean after all a boy can carry on my fathers last name whereas I can’t. Even though my last name was changed to be the same as my stepfathers. I jus pt shrugged it off. I kinda hope it will be a girl. But things will probably be better if it was a boy so…huh.

We checked in for my mom’s appointment. When we were walking to out designated room I looked over at my parents. They were both smiling and…and holding hands. I know…it was so unnerving. Of course I was glad that both of my parents were happy, and no longer arguing, but I was just waiting for the other shoe to drop. This was waaaaay too perfect, something is bound to happen sooner or later.

But I just ignored that nagging feeling. It’s not like there’s anything I can do anyways.

When we got in the room the doctor instructed my mom to lay down and pull her shirt up as she put the ultrasound thing on her stomach.

On the screen I could see the baby in black and white. I was transfixed, It looked so small, but it was a baby. That to me was baffling.

The doctor told my parents that the baby looked to be healthy, and, the moment that we had all been waiting for, asked if my parents wanted to know the gender. They of course both said yes, still smiling.

The doctor carefully looked at the screen , smiling, then back at my parents. He then told my parents that it was a girl. My fathers races turned from a smile to a scowl. My mom’s on the other hand was now a frown. I know that my stepfather was like this because he was probably mad and disappointed, but I think that my mom was actually happy but knew it wouldn’t be good to smile after something like this happened around my father.

The doctor then asked if my parents if they wanted a picture, clearing not catching the change of mood in the room, still smiling. Unsurprisingly my dad, as politely as he could muster in that moment, denied the doctors question.

And then just as fast as the happiness came it went.

We left the doctors and drove home in complete silence. I saw as my mother looked over at my father hesitantly, but not daring to say anything.

When we got home my mom and I got out of the car, but my stepfather was still in the car hands on the stirring wheel staring forward.

Before my mom could speak, my stepfather said that he was leaving and would be back in a few hours.

“ Sebastian, Où dois-tu être-“ ( Sebastian, Where must you be-)

My father cut her off with a look that could kill. My mom told me to come inside and so we both went inside. I turned my head to see my stepfather pull off of our driveway.

I shook my head sighing. If only Christmas could actually be a happy day. Not in our home.

______________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(With Valéy’s stepfather)

God his life would be so infuriating. Of course when she finally gets pregnant it’s a fucking girl! God definitely hates him.

He went to the same bar he goes to when he needs to let of some steam.

He ordered a drink before spotting someone. She looked to be interesting. Finishing his drink he strode over delivering a smooth pickup line, causing the girl to blush.

God she’s clearly young and naïve. It’ll have to do for today. She’ll probably welcome all of his attempts.

Next thing he knew he had taken her in the bathroom multiple times, by her own will, with her still writhing underneath him.

Thank God for one night stands, even through it’s not night.

Returning home he felt better, a lot less stressed. But unfortunately when he got home his problems would still be there.

__________________________________________________

*Valéy’s POV*

My stepfather got back home an hour later, and it was almost evening.

I just hope he was less…agitated than before.

When he walked in he smiled at me before asking if Iiked my all of my presents. I said I loved them. And I did.

He went upstairs leaving down here with my thoughts. Hey at last he’s not as mad anymore. And my birthday is even closer.

I yawned as we had already ate dinner. I was tired and even though it was a break I decided that for once I was going to go to bed early. How big of me.

So I dragged myself up to my bedroom. And collapsed on top of my bed, falling asleep instantaneously.

When my 11th birthday came I got all of the presents I wanted and more. It was enjoyable.

As the months passed. And the impending arrival of my baby sister came. I started to be…nervous. This was going to be a giant change in my life. I’m gonna be a big sister. But we’re 11 years apart we probably won’t get along cause we have nothing in common. And now my parents are going to give her all of the attention. Not that I’m jealous or immature or something. It’s just kinda nerve wracking. I hope that she likes me.

When I had woken up one morning close to my mom’s due date, I found that both of my parents were gone, my nanny was there. Only 1 thankfully. I asked her where my parents were, though I think I already knew the answer. She told me they were at the hospital delivering my baby sister, just as I had expected. I was about to ask her another question, but she cut me off answering my question before I even asked it, that I still had to go to school. Well it was worth a try.

When I got back from a pretty boring day in school. My other nanny was now there. How great. They said we were going to the hospital and to hurry and finish my homework and eat a snack before I git there. And so I did. I was anxious to meet my sister. I wonder what my parents would name her. I hope they pick a good name. Not that there are any bad name. But something unique. Like my name. My name is pretty unique. At least I think it is. And my friends so that’s validation enough.

Before I knew it we were at the hospital heading to my mother’s room.

When we walked in I saw my mom sitting in the patient bed my dad next to her side holding the baby. When they looked up they told me to come over. I stood next to my mom looking at my baby sister. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. It was like love at first sight. I was clearly attached already.

They named her Karina, which was a name I liked. Not better than mine. But I liked it. Apparently she was deaf, but we could get her some hearing aids and since we had a lot of money the cost wouldn’t matter. They also let me hold her. I couldn’t help but smile at her. I was a big sister! And me holding her only made it all the more real. And if my newfound love for her could grow any more it did. She opened her eye while I was holding her and she…at least I think she smiled at me.

I knew from this moment on that I would do any and everything to protect little Karina. She was my baby sister and she was perfect and I loved her so much.

____________________________________________

*Valey’s POV*

The next few weeks after Karina was born were pretty calm, and she got her hearing aides so she can hear now. But also not that calm, since she’s a baby and you know how annoying they are.

She would cry in the night a lot of times, but I was rarely woken up by it. But when I was…well let’s just say at school I was exponentially tired.

My stepfather…well he just kinda seemed like he didn’t care. I mean I know that he loves me, my sister, and my mom, but he just seems frustrated a lot. I think it was because he thought Karina was going to be a boy…but she wasn’t. He just doesn’t show us much attention, but he doesn’t get mad at us either…so I guess that’s good. He also comes home from work late most times. He probably doesn’t actually stay at work that late, he probably just goes to a bar or hangs out with his friends…or both.

My mother is so…joyful. I can tell that she’s thankful for Karina. That she finally was able to have another baby. She’s always smiling and with Karina talking to her and playing with her. She doesn’t get to spend as much time with me, but I don’t mind I like being alone anyway.

And at school everything is going good. I have all A’s as always. And it’s starting to get close to school ending. And since I’m in fifth grade that means next school year I go to JUNIOR HIGH!

Yeah I’m exited for 6th grade. It’s gonna be weird though, having like really short kids who look like 3rd graders and then some who look like there seniors in high school. But it’ll be…interesting.

And since it’s the end of the year there are tryouts for all of the various teams that’ll be at the junior high. Girls could tryout for the girls basketball, volleyball, cheer, and dance teams.

I tried out for the cheer team since tryouts for that came first…but I didn’t make it. So yeah I’m kinda mad and sad.

But I also tried out for the volleyball team…AND I MADE IT! They had junior varsity team and a varsity team. Of course most soon-to-be sixth graders make the job team cause…we’ll their sixth graders. And that was the one I made. And I am so happy!

They also have a bunch of clubs, but you can’t apply or trout to them until you actually start 6th grade. I think that I’m going to go for chorus, as long as I can do that and volleyball I love singing. I personally think that I’m a really good singer like mom is. But I guess that’s because it’s me I’m probably gonna think that about myself.

But yeah life’s been good for me.

____________________________________________________________

*Valéy’s POV*

Well I started middle school. It was pretty cool the first week. But they it became normal. Volleyball was going well. I was doing great. The coach said that I may even get on the Varsity team next year.

Boy was I excited.

Everything was going fine and normal, until the start of the third week of school.

It was Monday and I had just got off the bus and walked in my house.

The house was…a disaster to say the least. There was broken glass everywhere. Books and magazines thrown everywhere. Chairs out of place. It looked like we had been hit by a hurricane or something.

Yeah something was definitely wrong.

I ran up stairs to my parents bedroom. I was going to just barge in, but with the state of the house, I knew that wasn’t going to be a good idea.

I knocked on the door and a few second later my dad wretched the door open looking very…messed up? I don’t know how to describe it, but he looked mad, tired, frustrated. Yeah that’s exactly how I would describe it.

He yelled what did I want. I asked him what happened down stairs and why it was a mess. He just looked behind him at something I couldn’t see and slammed the door shut in my face.

So yeah for the rest of the day I was on my own. Had leftovers for dinner and went to bed.

Something must have happened between my parents, something big, because for the rest of the school year they were both distant from each other and me. We barely talked or had family meals, it was sickening. I basically spent all of my time outside of school with my baby sister, nannies, and some of my friends.

Yeah they say the 7th grade is the worst year in junior high, but I beg to differ. It’s definitely 6th grade, at least it was for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this was fluff and yeah...
> 
> The next chapter states out kind of boring and slow, but it definetly doesn’t stay that way for long...it’s very violent at the end.
> 
> Next Chapter Update:9/29/19


	5. Oh no. Oh God. What have I done?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning is fine, but late I’m shits starts happening ok! Shit gets real!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Is 4,493 words long so yeah enjoy this very long chapter. I always can’t help myself with making the chapters in this series VERY long so your welcome and enjoy.
> 
> *TRIGGER WARNING*
> 
> AT this point I’m gonna stop putting trigger warnings for the individual chapters cause it spils stuff, plus I have one for the entire story cause...yeah. Anyways sorry if that spoiled things this’ll be the last time I do it.
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 10/6/19

A*Valéy’s POV*

Well I started middle school. It was pretty cool the first week. But they it became normal. Volleyball was going well. I was doing great. The coach said that I may even get on the Varsity team next year.

Boy was I excited.

Everything was going fine and normal, until the start of the third week of school.

It was Monday and I had just got off the bus and walked in my house.

The house was…a disaster to say the least. There was broken glass everywhere. Books and magazines thrown everywhere. Chairs out of place. It looked like we had been hit by a hurricane or something.

Yeah something was definitely wrong.

I ran up stairs to my parents bedroom. I was going to just barge in, but with the state of the house, I knew that wasn’t going to be a good idea.

I knocked on the door and a few second later my dad wretched the door open looking very…messed up? I don’t know how to describe it, but he looked mad, tired, frustrated. Yeah that’s exactly how I would describe it.

He yelled what did I want. I asked him what happened down stairs and why it was a mess. He just looked behind him at something I couldn’t see and slammed the door shut in my face.

So yeah for the rest of the day I was on my own. Had leftovers for dinner and went to bed.

Something must have happened between my parents, something big, because for the rest of the school year they were both distant from each other and me. We barely talked or had family meals, it was sickening. I basically spent all of my time outside of school with my baby sister, nannies, and some of my friends.

Yeah they say the 7th grade is the worst year in junior high, but I beg to differ. It’s definitely 6th grade, at least it was for me.

_____________________________________

*Valéy’s POV*(beginning of 8th grade)

So….. I have a boyfriend.

I’ve had this crush on this guy since probably the beginning of 7th grade and now we’re dating.

How did that happen.

Because of snitches.

Anyways, I told some of my friends and I should’ve learned my lesson from 3rd grade but no. Apparently I thought I could trust them. But no. They’re lucky it worked out in my favor, otherwise they’d be dead to me.

Anyways a few days after I told them who my crush was my crush walked up to me asking if I liked him.

Automatically my mind started to reel with the possibilities that maybe he would like me too or maybe he wouldn’t. I had no idea. I mean this was my first crush that I didn’t like purely for their looks, not that they ever hurt anyone, if you know what I mean. Anyways, we actually had things in common. We liked comics, we both liked Star Wars, we could honestly talk about it for hours. He’s nice funny and smart. So the possibility that he could like me seemed kinda too good to be true.

I stumbled with my answer, “ Io…cosa?” (I…What?)

He repeated what he said, probably knowing that I clearly heard him the first time.

I took a deep breath before saying Maybe. I couldn’t bring myself to actually say it. What if he didn’t like me back? God I would be mortified. Although, I basically gave myself away by saying maybe. Maybe is another word for yes, and clearly he was aware.

He smiled before saying, “ Non preoccuparti, Valéy, mi piaci anche tu.”(Don’t worry, Valéy, I like you too)

I let out a breath I definitely didn’t realize I was holding in before grinning like a damn child, “ Aspetta, sei serio?”(Wait, are you serious?)

He said he was. Woooow. I hope this isn’t a dream, because if it is be prepared for me to snap some necks when I wake up.

I smiled before giving him my home phone number, “ Quindi ... ci stiamo frequentando adesso?”(So…are we dating now?)

“ umm ... sì ???”(umm…yes) he answered me.

I couldn’t help but smile. Before I left to go to my locker, I stood on my toes and kissed him on the cheek. I quickly turned the other way practically running to my locker before he could do or say anything.

Since then we’ve talked a lot and have been getting on well. We even went to the movies once. He’s fun to be around. I know I’m in 8th grade and relationships kinda mean nothing, but I really really like him. I could honestly see us being together when we’re adults. Although, we’re both 13, so who knows what we’ll happen.

All I know is that this will be the start of something beautiful. And yes I am aware that that is the cliquiest thing I have said in my entire life.

But who cares? I sure as hell don’t.

______________________________________

*Valéy’s POV*(January 8th grade)

So him and I have been dating for a few months now.

And we…had sex.

Yeah I know your thinking I’m barely 14 or whatever, but who cares. We’re comfortable with each other, and we used protection.

It was somewhat hard to sneak out of my house into his. But it was a Saturday so that made things harder. Though I used the excuse that their was an emergency volleyball practice that I had to go to.

So I got dropped off at the school. When I was sure my parents had left I walked the distance, which wasn’t that far, to his house.

His parents were out on a date so we had the house to ourselves.

We watched Star Wars, and then had a few heated discussions about why Luke was so short and Vader, who was his father, was so damn tall! And then somehow it came down the path of if Luke was a virgin or not. And then we started to make out and then you probably know what happened after that.

If I am being completely honest it was better than I thought. Most people’s first times they say hurt and are not good and are awkward. And it was awkward in the beginning, but as we got more accustomed to each other it was less of a big deal. I didn’t hurt either. The opposite actually. I felt good. Really good. Of course at first we kinda fumbled around a bit, but after we got the hang of things neither of us lasted very long.

Of course even though we were both virgins. But I had experimented with myself…a lot. And I’m sure he had too. That’s probably the reason it didn’t hurt, well after the beginning. I could also kind of tell him what I wanted him to do.

After we both just payed staring at the ceiling. I then turned to him smiling asking if I could use his shower really quick. I knew I would have to get home soon.

And yeah I used the shower as quick as I could without wetting my hair. Changed into my volleyball clothes to make it looked like I practiced. Said bye to him. And left trudging back to the school, letting my parents know that I was ready to be picked up.

In the car I just stared out the window. That was…amazing.

I’m not a virgin anymore.

Fine by me.

_________________________________

*Vakéy’s POV*(February 8th grade)

Wow 6 months into our relationship and it’s over.

No he didn’t break up with me I’d didn’t break up with him, he had to move away. His parents are in the military.

God I was literally heartbroken when he told me.

The day before he left. I told him that I think we should break up. I told him that it wouldn’t be the same when we were so far apart. That we should just be friends. He said that he agreed. But of course the breakup didn’t count until he actually left.

We spent the next rest of the day and the next one together. Whether we were talking, having sexy or playing video games we spent the time together. Maybe to see if we could somehow make these last moments last forever.

In the few minutes before he had to leave we kissed and embraced each other like we would never see each other again. We probably wouldn’t.

I waved at him as he got in the care, watching I drive off with me being all alone.

We I got home I cried. I actually cried. I hadn’t cried that hard in so long.

Over the next few weeks I started t miss him less and less until I just didn’t anymore.

Not to say that if I had the opportunity to bring him back here is wouldn’t, because I would. But I just didn’t hurt anymore, not having him in my life.

So you know what that means?

I would say hunt for anew boyfriend, but I think I’ll be taking a break from that.

But a boy toy or a girl one. Now that’s what I’m talking about.

So over the second months after he left I had a LOT of fun.

I was surprised at the number of non virgins at my school. And how many people actually would want to have sex with me. But apparently there was this whole group of people who did just that. If you wanna know how I met them well. Basically one walked up to me saying that I looked like I needed sex. He was right about that. And he was the first of many.

Apparently he told his friends that I was good with my hands. They started coming to me too. And I even got a girl twice. It was a nice thing we had going with the dozen people or so that we’re fully involved. It was basically free sex whenever wherever.

My sexual experience went from 5 to 100 in just a few weeks. God I am such a hoe. But who cares? I don’t.

My amount of sexual partners was similar. 1 to 12. Possibly? Maybe? Ok I’m joking it was from 1 to 11. I know the number by heart, cause I wrote it down. And it’s an important thing to know.

I definitely gained some…no a lot of confidence in the sexual department. I was still a antisocial and shy personal in general, that would never change. But life seemed to be going good for me right now, we’ll better than usual. I just hope it stays that way.

_____________________________________________

2,663 words

*Valéy’s POV*(May 1989, 8th grade)

So here I am in music class standing in front of the whole period about to take my turn at one of our warm ups.

Breath in Breath out, “Do, Re, Mi, Fa, So, La, Ti, Do, Ti, La, So, Fa, Mi, Re, Do.” When u stopped singing everybody was smiling and they started clapping.

Good to know everyone thinks I did well even the teacher was clapping. Yeah but the attention…I just smiled and went back to my seat and watched the rest of the class go.

When I got home from school and walked in my house…..yeah I was not prepared for the sight I saw, which was my stepfather lying on the kitchen for with a bottle of opened whiskey next to him.

I slowly walked over to him. When he didn’t respond at all I bent over him and called out to him.

I was about to go see if my mom was here when he suddenly jumped up and grabbed my throat pinning me against the counter, “ sono solo io, Valéy!”( it’s just me, Valéy!)

He then let go of me and backed up. He just stared at my terrified face before he picked up the whiskey and walked out of the house.

When he was gone I rubbed at my neck. It was sore and it hurt to touch, good thing it’ll be completely healed in less than a minute. Didn’t want people to think something happened to me.

And I would’ve tried to stop him from drunk driving, but I don’t want him to hurt me more. I probably wouldn’t be able to stop him anyway, just make it worse. So yes I was scared. Terrified, really, but this has never happened before.

What am I supposed to do?

Well I can find my mom and sister.

I ran up stairs and checked in Karina’s room she was asleep, peacefully, in her crib.

Since my stepdad just left I didn’t bother to knock when I quietly opened my mom’s door. I saw she was asleep, she looked like she had been crying. They must have been fighting and then my dad got drunk…and then now her I am.

Well I guess things could be worse. Although, I don’t exactly know how. What happened today has happened today has brought up a lot of questions…and worries in my mind about my stepdad.

What if he comes back even drunker and tries something? What if he gets into a car crash? What if he becomes addicted to drinking? What if he starts to always act this violent? Would my actual dad be less…violent? These were all questions that had me staring ideally at the tv waiting for my stepdad to get home. Even though it might not be safe I need to make sure he gets home safe.

When the front door opened I turned to see my dad come in, he looked tired but thankfully tipsy and not drunk.

He sat down at the kitchen table, I don’t think he saw me, and just stared at the wall.

I got up off the couch and carefully approached him, “ Padre, stai bene?”(Father, are you alright?)

He looked at me strangely before smiling at me, which was strange, “ Sono, non ti preoccupare, niente del genere accadrà di nuovo”(I am,don’t worry nothing like that will happen again)

I nodded my head in understanding, before going upstairs to my bed.

Yeah that was weird he never assured me, or smiles at me, or be nice to me. At least he doesn’t anymore.

__________________________________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*( With Valéy’s Father)

When he looked at his stepdaughter, not that it mattered, she looked so beautiful. She had grown so much and now she was a woman, well close enough.

Goodness how had he never notice her? She was…..so beautiful. And she cared enough to wait for him, like a good little whore. Better…..much better than his wife. She’s probably upstairs sleeping after she cried like the weak little things she is. She young too, unlike his wife.

‘My perfect 14 year old stepdaughter. So beautiful. With her perfect breaths. Her tight ass. Her defined curves. Her plump lips ready to take my cock. I can imagine it right now. So perfect…and made especially made for me. How could I resist. I can’t. I won’t’ he though as his mind started to race.

Well he knew what he was going to do…..

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

*Valéy’s POV*

When I woke up in the morning first place I checked was Karina’s room. She was gone, and since it was a Saturday I knew she hadn’t been taken to daycare.

When I checked my mom’s room she was also gone.

I was worried now.

I went down the stairs and I though that I was dreaming.

I saw my dad cooking breakfast, with Karina in her high chair. That was something you did not see at our house every day.

When my dad turned to see me, “ Good Morniń, “ He said in English and he was smiling.

I raised an eyebrow at him, “ Speakiń in Engléshè áre waé”

“ Weall, I am awaúr thét you need sám more préctice in English. So…A’m héare tow help.”

“ Weall, okaéy.” I said sitting down next to Karina. I smiled at her and gave her kiss on the cheek. She’s so cute, “ Wheáre is Mothré?”

“ Sheá’s gonñe béck to worké.”

I nodded before hesitantly asking him“ Fethéar? May I aské you a quéstieñ?”

He nodded setting down both of our plates. His being eggs bacon and rice. Mine being bacon and rice. I hate eggs, well scrambled eggs at least.

“ Ré you and Mothré álrighte?”

He paused his eating then stared at me before smiling, what looked to be a genuine smile, “ Yeasé. Weá héad a fiéght, baút we havé forgevén nowé.”

I nodded my head ‘ I sure hope so.’

We both finished our meals. And for the next few hours my father, Karina, and I played watched tv and talked. We actually did things together.

We considered taking Karina to the park, but she was too tired and needed a nap. So my dad let me put her to bed while he cleaned up the mess she made downstairs.

It was definitely an enjoyable day, even though it was only 1:30.

I came down stairs and saw my dad watching Star Wars. I’m pretty sure he was watching A New Hope. God I love Star Wars an I jumped at the chance to watch it. And yeah it’s kinda weird that we’re watching it on regular tv when we have the movie. But it doesn’t matter we were bonding and lately that’s rare. So I’m going to enjoy every second of it.

I sat next to him on the couch smiling and enjoyed the movie with him.

When it went off I was still smiling from the ending, I can never get over it. I really wanted to ask my dad something and I really would not like him to get mad. But it’s somewhat important. I took a deep breath before starting, “ Fethéar, are you sóure thét you aré alréight? Whaté héppenèd lést néight wáse…frightening and I woánt táe maké sóure thét you are truly alréght.”

I was worried about him. I really wanted to make sure that he was okay. I mean I knew he was likely to just say yes again or to get mad at me p, it it’s worth a try that he’ll be honest. He answered me, “ I amé.”

I bit my lip, “ I knńow thét yo-“ he cut me off by putting his fingers to my lips shooshing me.

“ Nóe Neede to wárry, moya krasota(my beauty).” The last part must have been in Russian, since I don’t know the language. He dragged his fingers down my lip before capturing chin and lifted my head to look at him.

What is he doing? Why is he acting so….and next thing I knew his lips were on mine.

I froze.

Why is he kissing me? Why is my stepfather kissing me?

When he pulled back I scooted away from him wide-eyed and shaking my head.

(‘ What the hell! What are you doing?’)I thought, panicky, to myself.

He then furrowed his brow before grabbing by m shoulders demanding to know what I had done. I hurriedly told him I handn’t done anything.

(‘This doesn’t make any sense’)

He then stopped before slapping me, causing me to gasp, and my lip to split. He had never touched me like that before so I was stunned at what he had just done to me.

He was clearly watching as it healed as if days had passed by. His eyes were wide and he was openly gaping.

His expression then considerably darkened before grabbing my shoulder and pushing me down to the floor.

(‘On No what is going to do to me?’)

He slapped me again demanding that I stopped speaking in his mind.

And then I realized that somehow someway my thoughts were i his mind. Meaning I was accidentally talking to him through my thoughts. Since when was that one of my powers. Just when I was about to ask him a thousand questions, he reminded me of what was going on by backhanding me again.

I tried my best to get from underneath him. But it was pointless as he held me down in the ground with the strength only a man has. He then crashed his lips onto mine.

My mind went blank as I stopped fighting him from the shock.

He then pulled pushing my back up against the wall. I finally recovered and again tried to fight him off of me. He clearly didn’t like that and backhanded me very hard a 4th time. He pulled my hands above my head, “ You bettré keép theám thére.”

He held onto my wrists squeezing them tightly as he once again kissed me. He then started to trail kisses down from my ear to my neck and my collarbone, “ please don’t.” I said as my voice cracked. He clearly want listening to me or didn’t care or both as he kept going. Tears started to gather in my eyes as he started to unbutton my pajama shirt, as he continued to kiss my collarbone, revealing my black bra. I felt some much shame as I became partially wet from what he had barely done to me. What was wrong with me?

I saw him smile as he took the bottom up fully off tossing it to the side putting his face between my clothed breasts as he nuzzled them up and down. I finally let a few tears fall as he unhooked my bra and took it off of me discarding it as well. He started to grabbed one of my breasts in one hand and took the other in his mouth as he went in circular motions around them, I looked up at the ceiling as I was now undeniably wet.

I moaned as I felt the pleasure derived from what he was doing to me. Closing eyes and trying to calm my breathing, o felt one of his hands travel down my stomach before reaching my shorts.

He slid his hand under the hem of my shorts and my underwear as he began to rub in just the right spot, causing my eyes to snap open, “ mhmm. Oh soé wet fór máe” God why did this have to feel so good. Why…How am I enjoying this. I bit my lip as I tried to stop, but failed, to stop a moan from escaping my mouth.

I couldn’t stop myself as I started to rock against his hand. I couldn’t stop myself. The pleasure he was giving me was undeniable, and was even better when he inserted two of his fingers inside of me.

I couldn’t help the gasp that came out of my mouth. My hands fell from their places against the walls to hold onto his shoulders. I moaned loudly as he started to pump in and out of me. I certainty wouldn’t last long at this rate.

Right when I was on the edge of release he stopped his motions. I whimpered wanting him to continue.

He made me face him, looking him in the eyes, before telling me, “ I wille máke you feál the mosté pleasúre you heve in your léfe. But I wille not ellowé you the release you so desérâe. Not untilé I heavé deemed you worthaÿ.”

I nodded my head in understanding.

He smiled before standing up and undoing his pants and allowing them to fall to the floor. He forcibly grabbed a fistful of my hair pulling me onto his cock.

I worked his shaft the best I could at the pace he set. After about a minute I started to use my hands to add to the sensations. He seemed to be enjoying it as I heard him moaning my name.

His cock started to twitch as he threw his head back as he came in my mouth. I made sure to keep it all in my mouth swollowing it all. It tasted bitter and a little sweet. His cock slipped out of my mouth with a ‘pop’ sound

I looked up at him wantonly I needed him so bad. I. Couldn’t bring myself to say it instead opting for a simpler term, “ pleasé….” I whispered.

He bent down tracing my lip, “ pleasé wháte?”

I started to shake in anticipation. I wanted him so badly but I couldn’t say it. I just couldn’t.

He grabbed me pulling me closer until our noses were almost touching, “ I seid pleasé wháte?”

I looked down in shame, “ p-pleasé meké me cum.”

He smiled as he lifted my naked body up carrying me bridal style. He put me down on the kitchen island spreading my legs wide as he attacked my pussy.

My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I felt the pleasure from what he was doing to me. I found that my hands tangled in his hair as I lost myself in the pleasure.

I couldn’t help all of the dozens of moans that escaped afrom my mouth as he devoured me. My vision started to go blurry as I called out, “ oh my god. Oh god. Please. Please.”

He continued until I was almost sent over the edge before stopping again. He smiled looking from between my legs, “ Beg fór me to fuck you. And I may allówé you to cum.”

All shame and dignity gone I didn’t hesitate, “ P-Pleasé fuck me. Pleasé maké me cum. I promísé I’ll do whatevér you wanté. I justé need you. I néed to cum.”

He stood up to his full height. He must’ve been satisfied with my answer as he dragged me to the edge of the island. I didn’t miss the hungry, lust-filled look in his eyes. In one swift motion he plunged his hard cock into me. I screamed from both pleasure and pain. It started to turn purely to pleasure as he started to pound into me relentlessly. I was lost in the pleasure, it being the only thing I registered as I clawed at his still clothed torso and moaned his name over and over again.

God what was this man doing to me? I threw my head back arching my back as I got closer and closer to my release. My legs tightened around his back as my breathing increased.

“ Oh god. Oh god. Pleasé. I’m gon-AHHHHHH!” I screamed as I finally reached my desired orgasm. My walls clenched around him as he still fucked me. He kept at it riding out my orgasm as he came, biting my neck. We stayed like that for a while as he left trails of kisses and out breathing slowed.

When I had finally calmed I just realized what we had just done. What he made me do.

Oh no. Oh God. What have I done? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo. That was.....Idk...anyways. Like 2 days ago I had a vague plan for this series, but I was just taking a shower and then a bunch of ideas came to me. I wrote them all down about stuff I was gonna do, and I feel like I have such a clear vison for this series, and it’s going to be very interesting and amazing. In my opinion
> 
> Until Next Time...
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 10/6/19


	6. Rough Changes and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happenes after. Snippet of something. More what happens after. And even more what happens after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little over 4,000 words. And all of that...stuff is pretty rough...and tough so be prepared...
> 
> Next Chapter Update:10/13/19

*Narrator’s POV*(with Valéy)

After a while in that same position he fixed his clothes, and picked her up once again bridal style and carried her up the stairs to the guest bedroom.

He threw her on the bed before walking to the bathroom to take a shower, telling her she should too.

As he waited for a reply he watched as she hugged her knees to her chest, her naked body on the bed, shaking her head frantically. Minutes earlier she had been underneath him making her feel all the pleasure in the world.

He sighed walking in the bathroom turning on the water stripping of all of his clothes, before going back into the bedroom fully naked and asking for her to join him once again.

She looked at him averting her eyes at his current state of dress before once again frantically shaking her head no.

He certainly wasn’t taking that for an answer he walked over, but before she got over she jumped up, “ Alríghté, I-I its finé.” He looked her over before she hugged her naked body and walked towards the bathroom with him right behind her.

She stepped in the shower closing her eyes, trying to forget about everything. She just had sex with her stepfather. He raped her. But she wanted it so does it even still count? What happens now? What about mom? Or Karina? How could she have enjoyed that?

Words to describe her wrung through her mind. WHORE. HOMEWRECKER. SLUT.

Her emotions.SHAME.GUILT.FEAR.

How could things ever go back to normal after this? With these thoughts plaguing her mind they all melted away when she felt strong hands hugging her from behind. He kissed her neck as she leaned into him, melting into his touch. It was beyond wrong to seek comfort from him. From problems that he created, but she needed someone to hold onto. Want else could she do anyway? Runaway?No, she couldn’t leave mom and Karina behind. Beg him to stop? No, he’s gone way too far for that. Kill him? No, that would be wrong and wishful thinking. So this was the only option. Let him have his way with her, without fighting him. It would be useless, at least she could seek comfort in him and his warmth.

He continued to kiss her neck before saying, “ Voi. Appartenere. A. Me. Sì?”(You.Belong. To. Me. Yes?). When she stayed silent he turned her by her hips to face her. She looked at the ground. She couldn’t bare to look at him. He took hold of her chin tilting her face up to face him.

He could see it in her eyes. Her shame. Her desperation. Her guilt…..Her fear. She was so beautiful like this. So broken. But he didn’t care at all. It only made things all the more fun.

“ Do you understndé?”

She hesitated before answering, “ Y-Yeás”

He smiled before lightly kissing her on the lips. Pulling away he grabbed a rag lathering it up and started to press it to her body. Starting with her breasts and then her arms. He then got on his knees washing her stomach. He looked up at her as she was frozen staring up at the ceiling and watched as she let out moan when he washed between her legs. He then gave great attention to her sore legs and turned her around to do the same to her back side.

When finished he stood up, “ You mayé go béck to youré room nówe.” He commanded of her.

She wrapped her hands around herself g to cover herself before nodding and swiftly exiting the shower.

He smiled. She was so weak and so vulnerable.

Perfect.

_____________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(with Viola who is 3)

There was a child named Viola. She was adopted by a nice couple, who couldn’t have children of their own. They were beyond excited to welcome her into their family.

It was the three of them against the world.

They were the star in their eyes. They constantly played with her and gave her many hugs and kisses. They loved her so so much.

There daughter was perfect.

Little did they know that she was destined for many things.

The good, the bad, and the ugly.

_______________________________________

*Valéy’s POV*

I basically sprinted grabbing a towel and running out of the bathroom and the guest room down the stairs of the 3rd floor to the second and into my room.

I slammed the door shut and locked it.

I slid down my door not crying, not shaking, not panicking. Just staring at the wall. I didn’t feel like doing anything. I couldn’t. How could any of this happened? How…Why would he…

He raped me and I liked it.

God I was so ashamed. How can I even walk around her anymore. How can I even look at my mother in the eye and pretend that everything’s fine and okay. How?

And he knows about my powers and he didn’t do anything. Mom said not to tell anyone even him. But he didn’t do anything so why? Shit. Fuck. What the hell am I suppose to do?

(Later)

I must have fallen asleep because I woke up on the floor, with the towel partially fallen off of me.

I held the towel up walking over to my alarm clock to see that it was 10:37 PM. But of course it is because with my luck I fall asleep for hours and now my already messed up sleep schedule will be so screwed up. Fuck.

I pulled on my pajamas and since I knew I wasn’t going to be going back to sleep anytime soon, probably not the rest of the night or early morning, I went out of my room and went downstairs. I opened the fridge and grabbed a purple popsicle, god was I glad that next week was the last week of school.

I tore off the plastic and headed out the backyard of the house, I just needed a breather. I sat on our back porch. God this is so messed up. I am so messed up. I’m in the freaking 8th grade. God this is fucking hysterical.

My life will never be the same. Even if he wants to stop thiswhatever this is, even though he obviously won’t, things will never be the same. I could go to somebody and tell them…but who? No one would believe me. And what if he tried to hurt mom or worse Karina? I’d never be able to forgive myself if I let that happen. But I can’t just let him do to me whatever he wants. But what other option do I have? Maybe I can just try to enjoy it? It does feel kinda nice. No no no. That’s wrong. I just have to do it because it’s the only option. Yeah, cause this totally won’t go on forever or something like that…FUCK!

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door opening. My whole body tensed as I saw a familiar figure step out, being my stepdad if you can I could or should call him that anyway. When I saw that he was staring at me I looked down to the ground. When I saw a huge shadow, that was obviously his, I looked up to see him towering over me. It was quite menacing and intimidating; I didn’t enjoy it. Remedying this, I stood up intending to make my way to the door back inside. Though, I only took one step before he pushed me by my shoulder back down to the bench.

Suddenly I felt a wave of fear and maybe a tiny tiny bit of excitement knowing what he probably wanted to do, “ Io-non davvero ... Questo non è ... per favore, non voglio davvero ...”( I-I don’t really...This isn’t...please I really don’t want to…)I stuttered as he bent down to get eye level with me he smirked. Just as he was leaning in to kiss me I put my hand on his chest, pushing him away a bit, and quickly got off of the bench.

As he stood up turning to face me I held out my hand, “ I justé…pleasé.” I said as he started to move forward with me going backwards. I looked behind me seeing the stairs running down them and then turning back to face him. “ Pleasé…I reallé do notté wanté to do théis.”

He clearly didn’t care as he went down the stairs and kept coming on to me causing me to back up more. I had to stop as I was one step away from falling into the pool. As he got closer I had to tilt my head up to see his face. I never realized how tall he was. By the time he got to me and our bodies were touching I was only at his chest. And my neck kinda hurt.

He grabbed me by my waist pulling me against him before he started to kiss me. I could feel him hardening in his pants. His tongue forced its way past my lips as he devoured them. He swirled around my immobile tongue.

I pushed my hands against his chest, but he just pulled me closer to him.

He pulled back for a second, “ Sebastian, I-“

“ Whaté? You donté like theis?” He laughed, “ I knowe you do.”

I shook my head frantically, “ No. I donté.”

__________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*

He smiled and kissed her neck. She closed her eyes, her head leaning to the side as she relished in the sensation. She could feel herself becoming aroused by this. She was already wet.

When he started to grind his hips against her her eyes flew open and she pushed him back. This time he actually stumbled backwards, not expecting that.

“ I said no!” She went around him with every intention to go back into the house, but he grabbed her hand whirring her around to face him. He looked beyond angry.

“ Look whore! You are mine, and I will do whatever I want to you!”

He dragged her by her arm, with her struggling against him, back to the bench she was sitting on before. He threw her on it.

She tried to get up, but he pushed her back down and pinned her arms, crashing his lips against hers. He forced his tongue past her lips and into her mouth. He swirled his tongue around hers aggressively, and devoured her mouth without remorse.

He pulled back and started to grind his hips against hers, causing her breath to hitch.

“ Waite! Please stop!”

He ignored her and started to kiss her neck. He bit into her flesh causing it to tear and her to scream and attempt to fight back more, but he kept her pinned down.

He used one of his hands, with his mouth still on her neck, to trail down her body that was mostly covered. When he reached the hem of her pants he tugged them down, and succeeded despite her continued struggling.

He looked at her ace with a devilish smile. She looked beyond terrified and had tears in her eyes, which only made him smile more.

“ Please don’t.” She said as tears started to fall from her eyes.

She repeated this over and over again as he hastily undid his pants, his fully erect cock springing free of its confines.

He pulled her by her bare thighs to the edge of the bench. Pulling her wet panties aside as he thrust inside of her ripping her open. Her eyes widened as she opened her mouth letting out a silent scream, her lips quivering.

He closed his eyes relishing in the feeling of her tightness. God she was perfect. So tight. So perfect.

It was only when he reopened his eyes and began to thrust into her that she started to let out ear piercing screams over and over again forgetting about fighting against him.

Her screams didn’t cease as he began to thrust into her like a wild animal. Her continued screams didn’t deter him at all. It was quite the opposite. He relished in them. He felt them in his entire being. Her screams only made him fuck her harder, faster, better.

All she felt was searing pain as he fucked her. She felt like her entire being was ripped open. All she let was pain and even more pain. She was sure that she was bleeding. She wanted to fight against him, to make the pain stop, but she found she couldn’t. All she could do was scream as he continued to fuck her without relenting for even a second. If anything his thrusts became even more harder and painful, if that was even possible.She

screamed and screamed until her voice went hoarse she couldn’t anymore and she was only making pained and sobbing noises.

He grunted and groaned as he felt himself getting closer. God she was just perfect. With her perfect screams. Her perfect body. Her perfect pussy. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a long moan of her name when he finally came inside her.His hips started to slow as he came down from his high, before stopping completely. He rested his head on her chest as his ragged breathing slowed.

Beneath him Valéy’s was starting to shake. Too weak to move. Too weak to try to get him off her. Too weak to do anything, but lay there until he got off of her. She could still feel the pain lingering. He was still inside of her causing her healing, which for this would take a few hours, to hitch.

When he moved off of her recomposing himself. He saw her shaking form begin to move off of the bench and onto the floor. She crawled as much as her shaking form allowed her to the corner of the deck. He smiled. How satisfying. He could clearly see that she was terrified. She wanted to get away fork him. But she wouldn’t run away, granted she couldn’t, ever. She was his and only his forever.

She lay on her stomach, as her whole body became numb. She was panicking as she shook and her breath sped up until she was basically hyperventilating. She continued her ragged breathing as she felt as if all of the nerves in her body stopped working. She didn’t feel anything. She felt completely numb. The only sensations she felt were physical pain…and fear.

She was terrified of what he might do to her in the future. She knew it would happen again. But the question was when? It could be tomorrow. It could be in the middle of the night. He could do whatever he wanted with her whenever he wanted to. No one would ever know.

“ No. No. No. No.No.” She said clawing against the deck.

She felt as if a wave had went through her whole body and she ceased all of her movement with her mouth agape and quivering.

She felt weak and dizzy. She tilted her head up just a bit to see Sebastian’s face before everything was shrouded in darkness.

__________________________________________________________________________

*Valey’s POV*

When I opened my eyes I saw that I was in the guest bedroom.

I looked to my left side and saw him, causing me to try and jerk away from him but I couldn’t. I looked down and saw I was only in my bra and that my hands and feet were bound to the bed. I looked back up at him in alarm. What was he going to do to me now?

He got up off the couch and stole over to me and sat on the bed. He stroked my cheek, “ Goode to see youré awaké, my beautté.”

I tilted my head, “ Pleasé donté hartté maé againe.”

He smiled. It was the same smile that let me know he was going to do something. Something terriblex, “ Why evere notté? I wonté hurtté you too mouché…..fór nowe. You’re much too weaké…and fraglé.”

“ I wanduré why?” My eyes widened in fear when I said that. As soon as the words came out of my mouth I regretted it.

I felt a hard slap against my face, “ Apoologazé.”

“ I’me sorré! Pleasé donté harté maé.”

“ Say pleasé donté hartè maé Sire.”

“ Pleasé donté harté maé Sire.”

He rolled his eyes, “ Nowé theté’s a goode girl.” He looked me in my eyes with a dangerous expression on his face before continuing, “ In thé evning we weáll have geasts. Special geasts…” he grabbed me by my shoulders bringing me up to him as much as the binds would allow, “ You weallé do exactly as theáy saye, and maybayé they wonté breaké you.”

I started to shake with fear. Pain. No pleas no more pain. I can’t have anymore pain. No oh god no. Please no more pain. I can’t feel anymore pain. I felt a hard slap against my cheek snapping me out of my thoughts. Tears started to gather in my eyes, “ Pleasé, Sire I donté wanté animoré pain. Please…I’ll do anytheáng. Just Pleasé no moré pain, sire.”

He tilted to his head to the side and smiled. It wasn’t the same smile as before, it looked genuine like he felt some kind of pity for me. Somehow that was even more terrifying.

He undid the binds on my legs and then moved behind me and und the ones on my arms. He hugged me from behind and whispered words of endearment into my ear. I didn’t want him to calm me, I wanted him to leave me alone, I wanted him to stop. But I knew that wasn’t going to happen, not now and maybe not ever. I let the tears fall freely as I began to beg him, “ Pleasé Sebastian…..” He ignored my pleas, “ Pleasé, Sire” he began to kiss my bare neck, “ Immé scared.”

He stopped his actions and turned my body around to face him where I was straddling him with my front side facing him. He whispered in my ear, “ Goodé.”

________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*

He resumed kissing her neck. He suckled and nibbled at it giving it all of the care and attention it deserved.

She relished in the feeling. She enjoyed his teasing and felt bolts of pressure go straight to her core. She knew she shouldn’t enjoy this…enjoy him. But she knew that he would have his way with her either the easy way or the hard way. He proved that not very long ago. She knew it would be better not to fight him anymore. No matter how much she knew she should even if it amounted to nothing, which it would, it was better like this. Her submitting to every and anything he would do to her. That way she wouldn’t feel anymore pain. She couldn’t feel anymore pain.

He trailed kisses down her neck, to her shoulder, on her collarbone paying each section great attention.

His hands moved to undo her bra. It slid off revealing her breasts. God they were perfect. So very perfect. He moved to suckle on her left breast. Flicking it back and fourth with his tongue causing her to let out a moan. He swirled around the peak with his tongue, before moving on to her right breast. He gave the same care and attention that he did the left one.

He could tell she was beyond aroused and ready at this point. He breathing was ragged and she moaned as he suckled on her breasts. She started to grind her bare and wet pussy against his pants, “ Pleasé Sire.”

That was all the incentive he needed. He moved his hand down to her pussy and rubbed her clit. She let out a long moan.

He slipped two fingers in her slick entrance, causing her breath to hitch

“ God…Youré so wet fór maé, Valéy.”

Him saying her name made her even more aroused and eager. He slipped in a third finger and began to move in and out of her, fingerfucking her.

She felt roaring pleasure go through her. It was so good, “ Hmm. Youé leké theát?”

She was now moaning unashamed and barely squeaked out an answer, “ Yeás Sire!”

“ Do youé like moaning leaké a little whore fór me?”

She was so lost in the pleasure. She felt like she was on cloud nine. She barely registered what he said or what she was saying, “ Yeás! I fucking lóuvé iaté! I lóuvé it when youé fuck maé!” She could feel her orgasm building up. It was the only thing she felt as she thrashed her arms out in every direction.

He stopped his movements and her orgasm began to recede, she whimpered at the loss. But she was soon fulfilled when his cock rammed into her. She felt so full with him inside of her. He started to fuck her hard, with her meeting his thrusts.

Sebastian relished in the slapping of flesh and the moans that he heard. He loved the way her breasts bounced while he fucked her. So perfect. Everything about her is so perfect. He was so close to losing himself because of her, because of her body, because of her moans, because of her tight cunt.

“ You belong to me forever!”

“ Yes! I’m yours forever!”

He was so close to cumming in her. He felt he should last longer, but how could he with her?

As she got closer and closer to her release she started moan obscenities, “ Oh fuck! Sebastian! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Oh god! Your gonna maké maé cum! I’m gonna cum! Oh god! Oh god!”

Her mouth fell wide open and with wide eyes she screamed as she reached her orgasm. She looked up at the ceiling as her vision blurred and she arched her back, clenching around his cock.

This sent him over the edge, eyes rolling to the back of his head, spilling his seed into her. He buried his head into her breasts, calming himself as they both came down from their highs.

“ My butéfél whore, you aré magnificent.” He kissed up your chest. Kissing and suckling on her breasts. He moved up and kissed her on her lips. This time she returned his kiss hesitantly, their tongues dancing around each other’s.

They stayed like that for a while devouring each other’s lips, before he finally pulled back.

“ Thét is howé you shouldé behave. Submissive. Thét way, you weáll méke it much eśier on yourself.”

She nodded her head in understanding. The feat and guilt returned to her eyes and her expression as fast as it left it. She looked between their bodies hesitantly, “ Wháté nowë?”

He smiled and got up off the bed before turning back to her with his hand held out to her, “ A showér Of coursé.”

She took his hand hesitantly. Her actions and her movement towards him was much more comfortable than before, but still slow and hesitant.

They finished their shower and climbed into the bed. She later her head on his bear and toned chest. She breathed in the smell of him and relished in the warmth of him. He stoked her hair lulling her to sleep. She wanted to enjoy this feeling of safety that she definitely shouldn’t have with him forever. She knew she shouldn’t enjoy this, but she did. It isn’t that bad. She would need this for whatever would happen tomorrow, then she could come back to him and his warmth. It would be perfect. She drifted to sleep with that thought on her mind.

He stared down at her beautiful sleeping form. He could just look at her and fuck her for the rest of his days, and he would be content. She was indeed being molded into the perfect woman.

So very perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah...that’s pretty rough. But yeah Viola is Sebastian and Alissane’s daughter. But only Alissane knows that. Also we won’t actually be seeing more of Viola for a little bit and Alissane for WAAAAAAY longer. So yeah.......Hope you guys liked it and enjoyed. See ya next week....
> 
> Until Next Time.....
> 
> Next Chapter Update:10/13/19


	7. Sharing Is Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the title suggests Sharing is Caring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very brutal and in great detail so......yeah. 
> 
> Also I am so so sorry for updating like 1 hour after the day cause since it’s 12:00 in the morning it’s not Sunday anymore and I am late. So I’m sorry I completely forgot. But yeah here you go. This chapter is also Very long at 5,834 so yeah...enjoy!!!!!
> 
> Next Chapter Update:10/20/19

*Valéy’s POV*

I woke up in my own bed , just as I had expected, completely healed and actually well rested for once. I looked over at the clock to see that it was 10:02 AM. No wonder I’m well rested.

I hopped out of bed thinking 1 of 2 things. 1 my family went to church without me. Or 2 they didn’t go to church today. I left my room and ran downstairs and to my relief, saw my mom and…him…..sitting at the table eating. My breath hitched when I saw him. It was the first time I would have to look my mother in the eyes after everything we had done. It was a if the ramifications of the last 24 hours, god it’s only been 24 hours, just hit me and I was standing there like and idiot. Well I guess it’s a great day to lie through my teeth, and pretend that everything is normal and fine.

He looked up meeting my eyes and smiled. It was the smile that he would use when I was a child. I’m certainly not a child anymore, not after what happened. I guess now we’re going to pretend that he’s the loving stepfather and not a psychotic rapist, that I am equally fucked up as. But I guess that’s debatable. Ok all I have to do is act normal. Act as I would’ve 24 hours ago. God I can’t believe it’s been less than 24 hours. I took a deep breath and put on my best smile walking over to my parents just like any other normal day.

“ Mothré! I feál like I haven’t séan you in forevér!” I said hugging her from behind.

“ Well, the storé hasé been very busié…”

I laughed, “ Immé justé glad I donté have to spańd all day wethé Karina and Father. They aré a handfollé.”

I moved to sit in the seat next to my mom, “ Gladé you haéd faún.” My mom said sarcastically.

She finished her meal and got up saying goodbye to me. She was off to the shop for a few hours and then hanging out with some of her friends.

As soon as the door closed the smile left my face and I looked at Sebastian, “ Sire? Wheán weáll the gestś be here?”

_______________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*

“ Egré are we?” He said.

“ No, Sire. I…” he could see the familiar sense of fear in her expression. If she was afraid right now she would be terrified later on.

He put his hand on her thigh, causing her breath to hitch. He trailed up and down her thigh as her eyes followed his movements, “ Théy weáll be heré at 7, but you wonté be expected untellé 7:30. Anndé…..” He said getting up and going into one of the many closets.

She watched in mostly fear, but a little bit of anticipation wondering what he would bring back. He came back with a black box. She looked up at him confused and scared.

He backed up smiling that same devilsh smile, “ Opán ité.”

She looked up at him for some clue as to what was in the box, but he wore the same expression on his face. She sighed at placed my hands on the sides lifting the top off of the box. The first things she saw was the paper covering it. She pulled it off tossing it on the table, at the utter shock of what she thought she saw.

She pulled the contents of the box out holding it up, and to her horror it was exactly what she thought it was.

I looked at Sebastian with my mouth agape. I opened my mouth to speak, but stopped myself thinking it wouldn’t be a good idea. He just smiled even wider, “ Yeás, Lingerie. Nowé try it on I wanté to see howé it looks on you.”

She took a deep breath, hugging the lingerie to herself, before getting up to go to the bathroom and change.

When she walked past him, he grabbed her arm whirring her around to face him. She looked up at him with a questioning and fearful gaze. He stroked her cheek looking at her intensely, “ Try it on righté hére,”

She looked at him shocked, “ I canté!”

He forcibly pulled her by her arm against his chest, “ You forgtté your placé, whore!” He said throwing her on the ground. He bent down getting eyelevel with her, “ Nowé, pút on thé lingerie, or I weáll pút it on fór you.” He said in a threatening tone making sure she knew exactly how he intended to do that.

She nodded backing away from him before standing up.

He sat down on one of the chairs to watch the show.

She took a deep breath looking at anywhere, but him as she tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor. She tugged her pants down and kicked them off to the side.

She wore a simple white bra with matching white cotton panties. She stood there unmoving, not ready to take off the rest of her clothes. She looked up at him, “ All. Of. It, Valéy.”

She obeyed unclapsing her bra, letting it fall to the floor, revealing her breasts. She slid her pantries down her legs and tossed them to the side.

She stood completely naked before him. She had never been completely naked like this in front to someone…a man. She hugged herself, attempting to cover herself.

He smiled at this, “ Hańds at youré side.”

She slowly lowered her hands to her sides. Her eyes darted around looking anywhere but his face. She felt hands on her shoulders pulling her close to him.

He put the lingerie in her waiting hands, and stepped back.

She hastily put it on. The bra, the thong, and the lace robe.

(Picture)

She stood there looking at the ground, not knowing what to do, rubbing her arms and shifting from one foot to the other making sure to keep them at her sides not matter how much she wanted to try and cover herself.

Sebastian stared at Valéy. God she looked so beautiful in that lingerie, he could devour he right now. But he would save that for later. He stood up striding over to her.

She lifted her gaze from the floor as he walked closer to her. When he reached her he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her in for a kiss. She slowly let herself relish in the feel of his lips on hers. She put her hands around his neck as he deepened their kiss, sliding his tongue inside of her mouth.

He slipped his tongue past her lips without any resistance. He swirled his tongue around hers in nice gentle circles. When he heard her moan he almost took her right there, but he pulled back to stop himself from taking things any further. He stared at the ceiling calming his ragged breaths. He was barely holding his composure, and wanted to fuck her so badly. She made him so hard, but he willed himself to calm down. He looked back at her smiling, “ Go oń apstaurś. I’ll gét you in a whilé fór lúnch.”

She nodded and turned making a beeline for the stairs.

He smiled at her haste to get back upstairs. She was still afraid of him, but still submitted to his every whim. Just how she should act. He had we now, and tonight would only prove and engrave that into her mind.

______________________________________

(Later)

When it was lunch time he knocked on her door, “ lunché’s readéy.”

She hurried over and opened the door.

When he saw that she had changed out of the lingerie he frowned, “ I didn’t givé you pármission to changé yoúr clothes.” When he said that she immediately got a frightened look on her face.

“ I’m sorré, Sire.”

He scoffed turning around and becconed for her to follow him. They went down the stairs in silence. At the kitchen island he had one plate that had salad on it. He sat down at the seat across from hers, watching her sit down and slowly eat her salad. He tilted his head, “ Somethiné you wanté to say.”

She shook her head slowly, “ No, Sire.”

He leaned forward staring into her eyes while she looked down at her plate, “ You héve my pármission to spéak freely.”

She bit her lip, but spoke all the same, “ Weáll I donté wanté sélád. Ánd…”

“ And?” He said walking around the island to get to her.

“ Why?” She said. There was no elaboration needed, they both knew what she meant by the vague question. She wanted…no needed to know. Why did he want her so badly, where he would force her to be with him and stay quiet? Why couldn’t he have just been content with her mother? Why did he have to be like this, so evil?

He spun the stool around to face him, with her dropping her fork to the ground, he looked her in the eye, “ Because I cán…Because I wánt to…Because I need to.” He said, his pupils dilating. He caressed her cheek as he continued, “ I canté resist you. With youré pretty body…”

She felt herself getting wet at his words. They were so intimate so sensual.

“ With youré perféct tits. Youré perféct pussy…”

She felt her breath become fast, her lips parted and she closed her eyes.

He put his hands on her shoulders, “ Youré tight cunt. Yóu aré so…” He kissed her on the lips, “ so…” he kissed her collarbone, “ perfect.”

She was so aroused by him, by his words. She was about to beg him to fuck her. Before she got the chance he roughly pushed her to her knees, causing her eyes to snap open.

He scrambled to take his belt off, throwing it to the side once he did, shoving his hard cock into her mouth. He didn’t move for a second, enjoying the feeling of her warm and wet mouth around his cock.When he did start to thrust into her mouth, he set a relentless pace.

She tried her best to keep up with him and suppress her gag reflex, but she choke around him causing him to pull out. She opened her mouth to apologize to him, but he shoved his cock back into her mouth. She did better this time hallowing our he cheeks and bobbing her head back and forth. She would’ve preferred to use her hands, as it would’ve been better for both of them, but she did her best.

Her pretty mouth felt so good around his cock. Looking down at her only made him want to fuck her hard. What she was doing already felt so good, but when she started to use his hands combined with her mouth he threw his head back and called out her name.

When she started to use her hands and her mouth, not having to have his cock so deep down her throat, she was much more in her comfort zone. She was sure that he liked it better this way anyway, he certainly showed it on his face.

He started to thrust into her mouth much faster and erratic than before, his breaths shallow and ragged. He finally came in her mouth, his seed filling her her mouth, a stream going down the side of her mouth. He fixed his clothing, and looked down at her commanding her, “ Keép it áll in yóur mouthé, donte swálloé it.”

She didn’t. She was now aching and ready for him. She needed him to fuck her so badly. She was so wet and ready for him.

He bent down, getting eye level with her. He grasped her face with both of his hands, dragging his tongue across the stream of cum on her mouth. He then kissed her, dabbling his tongue in her mouth, in his own cum. He circled his tongue around hers tasting his cum. He let his tongue drag out of her mouth and onto her lips sucking and biting on them. When he pulled back, he stood up grabbing his and headed for the door.

She looked at him alarmed when he headed for the door. She needed him he couldn’t leave her like this, could he? So wet and needy. She called out him, “ Wéat! Whére yoú goéng!”

He paused, turning around, smiling at her neediness. She wouldn’t feel the same way for much longer. He sighed, “ Donté wárry, i’ll be béck soon enough. Maké súre to be dównstéars by 7:30, or théangs wéall be mách worse. And yoú máy notté cum.” With that he left closing the house, closing the door behind him.

She gawked at the door. She couldn’t believe he just left her here, she got him off and then he just leaves! And in too of that she can’t even do it herself. She would, but she knew he would somehow figure it out. She definitely didn’t want

a repeat of last night. She shivered at the thought that that was barely 12 hours ago and here she was giving him a blow job, and wanting him to fuck her, wanting him to kiss her, wanting him to. She stopped her train if thought at that.

She got up taking deep, calming breaths. She was definitely going to need a very very cold shower.

__________________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*(7:31 PM)

Valéy stood, shaking, in the lingerie at the top of the stairs where she couldn’t be seen. She could here multiple people talking and laughing downstairs. She was nervous to go down there. And so she stood at the top of the steps, with every intention to go down, but her legs wouldn’t work. She didn’t want to be late, otherwise…well let’s not go there.

With a deep breath she slowly willed her legs to descend down the stairs. Stepping off the last step she crashed right into Sebastian. She stepped back wide eyed, eyes trained on the ground

“ You loók bútiful, báut youré late.”

She lifted her eyes from the ground, “ I ám sor-“

She didn’t get to finish because of the hard blow that landed on her face sending her crashing to the ground. She stayed on the ground, shocked that he had done that, but she shouldn’t be so surprised. She felt tears welling in her eyes, but did her best to blink them away. She felt her lip, which was split, and she knew she probably had a bruise. Thank God they would heal soon.

She felt her arm being grabbed, and she was pulled back up to a standing position. She slowly looked up at Sebastian. He wiped the few tears that had escaped from her eyes, “ Yoú loók eván moré beautiful when yoú cry.” He smiled, “ Drink?” He said offering what looked like whiskey to her. She shook her head slowly. His jaw tightened, “ Thét wás a comménd.”

She eyed the drink before taking it and gingerly drinking it. She found that it burned her throat, but that was nothing less than she expected. He put his hands in her shoulders, and she knew that she need to speed up. So she did, downing the rest in a few seconds. She winced at the much more profound burning sensation on her throat. Why did people drink again?

She didn’t have much more time to dwell on it as she was roughly pulled by her arm to the living room. In which she was greeted by two faces, one of which looked vaguely familiar to her, and the other one she knew for sure to be one of her dad’s best friends, Jack, whom she called JK for no particular reason.

Upon seeing her, JK-no Jack it would be better to call him that now had a cheeky grin on his face while the other one just looked smug, much like her fathe-no Sebastian.

She felt the hard grip on her arm release. She looked to see Sebastian going for the door. Her eyes windend, as she was tempted to beg him not to leave her with these two men, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to change his mind and he may punish her for it later. She wanted him to stay, badly, he was her last sense of familiarly. What happened next would be unfamiliar and in an unknown territory. While she did not necessarily have a fear of the unknown, she would’ve preferred to know, especially in a situation as unpredictable as this.

She kept her eye trained on the ground. She was beyond nervous and afraid. It was warranted granted that she was standing in the middle of the room in just lingerie and a robe, with 2 men who she knew exactly what their intention were.

She didn’t look up or move, until Jack spoke, “ You’ve certainly grown.”

She averted her eyes from him at that comment, shifting from one foot to the other nervously.

The other one, who she now remembered to be James, spoke up next, “ You should get a drink, you’ll certainly need it.”

She set her eyes on the many shot glasses which were filled, maybe with vodka. She would’ve said no, but she didn’t want to make things bad for herself by disobeying. She slowly walked over to he coffee table and grabbed a shot glass and downed its shaking her head at the burning sensation in her throat as well as the aftertaste.

She felt herself being pulled, and she landed on Jack’s lap, “ Hmmm…such a pretty little thing.” Her breath hitched when he kissed her neck. She would’ve expected him to be ruff with her, but he kissed her tenderly sucking and nibbling in her flesh gently. She felt herself relax in his lap as she sighed in contentment.

He then broke away, causing her to whimper and him to smirk, before delving into her lips. He kissed her gingerly and gently, just as he had done with her neck. He was a good kisser. She liked kissing him.

She was pulled back to reality when she heard James speak, “ So this is what you call fun?”

He pulled back looking in direction of James, “ Yes, this is fun. I’m going to enjoy her while she’s still useable.”

Her eyes wondered at this. Unusable? How? What were they planning on doing to her? She started to panic and shake from fear. He rolled his eyes, “ Well I’m going to have some real fun with her. You’re welcome to join and stop playing around.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “ Whatever floats your boat.”

James eyed Jack before his gaze landed on you. He tilted his head, “ Stand up.”

She obeyed him immedietly, albeit slightly shaking from fear.

“ Take off your robe.” He said standing up.

She obeyed again, revealing her lingerie, sighing audibly as he walked to shirt distance to the coffee rather than her. She saw that Jack had licked his lips when she took the robe off, though James didn’t look affected in the slightest.

She watched him nervously as he grabbed a bottle of something she didn’t recognize before turning back to look at her causing her to avert her eyes, “ You shouldn’t be so relived.” He said popping the top off of the bottle, “ You should be afraid.” He said squirting some on his fingers and walking towards her, “ This isn’t even the beginning.” He said putting whatever gel it was on her lips, before sliding his finger into her mouth, making sure to get it everywhere.

Valéy wondered what the gel was and why he was using it on her. She ceased her worries when her lips and tongue and mouth started to burn. She felt like they were on fire. She reached up to try and rub at her lips, but felt a hard kick to her stomach ,delved by James, sending her to the ground.

“ Don’t.” He stated simply.

She clutched her aching stomach. She wanted to try and stop the burning, but probably only cream, medicine, water, or time would stop the burn. She doubted they would let that happen.

James walked closer to her, bending down. She tried to scoot back, but he caught her thighs pulling her forward, “ You’ll only make my patience run thin acting like this.”

She stopped trying to move away, but resumed when he once more squirted a very generous amount of the gel on his fingers. He slapped her with his free hand, causing her to stop.

She felt tears going down her cheeks, at the pain, at the fear, at the shame.

“ Pleasé! Pleasé donté!”

He ignored her, pulling her thong aside he rubbed the gel on her pussy. She felt the burning sensation become 10 times worse than it is in her mouth. He trailed down to your asshole gingerly applying it there.

She closed her eyes trying her best to calm down, slowing down her breaths trying not to focus on the burn, but it was becoming increasingly difficult as the hen got worse every second. She felt like she was being burned from the inside out. As if she was on fire. It was terribly painful. She just wished that it would stop.

“ Pléasé stópe it. Méke it stopé.” She said choking up on the last part. The tears were freely flowing down her cheeks now.

She didn’t know when jack had come over, but he took hold of her shoulders and pulled her to lay completely down on the floor.

She felt her bra being slid upwards, but not off completely. This only caused her to become even more scared and shut her eyes even tighter

She felt something warm, wet, big, and hard sliding between her breasts. She snapped her eyes open, and to her horror she saw Jack on top of her sliding his cock between her breasts.

He started using both of his hands to shake them and pull them closer to his cock, which he was moving back and forth, making the sensation better for him and even a little pleasurable for her.

She bit her lip to keep herself from moaning. He didn’t make any attempt to stop his as he fucked her breasts, “ God! You have such pretty tits.”

She saw James, who was now above her, with his biiig cock out as he jerked off moaning different obscenities.

James grabbed her hands putting them around his cock, urging her to give him a handjob, careful not to get near her mouth. She got the message working his shaft up and down with both of her hands.

He threw his head back, “ Damn. You are so good at that, you little whore.”

She couldn’t stop the moan that came out of her mouth as Jack was still fucking her breasts. All of it was almost too much, her hands around Jame’s cock…James’s ducking her breasts…her pussy throbbing from both the jell and arousal, she needed to cum. She needed someone to fuck her.

Both James and Jack’s breaths increased, both were breathing raggedly as they both got closer and closer to release.

Jack let out a long moan as his seed shot on her neck and face. His fucking her breast ceased as he came down from his high.

James grunted as he came on her hands, face, and breasts.

With both men temporarily satisfied. They got up tucking their cocks into their pants, fixing their clothes, but not bothering to fix their hair.

Valéy watched as they both walked away from her. She sat up quickly, wide-eyed, “ Waité! W-Wheré aré you going?”

James chuckled amused. They were not leaving. Certainly not, they were just beginning.

Jack came back kneeling next to Valéy as she looked at him desperately. He stroked his cheek, a sly smile playing on his face, “ Hold out your hands, darling.”

She complied without argument. She would do anything to cum, she needed to cum so badly. In her current state of arousal she didn’t care that he had put her hands behind her back tying them with some type of leather tightly, that was sure to leave marks that would of course heal in minutes.

“ On your knees.”

She switched from her current sitting position, to on her knees. She heard the footsteps of James coming to her.

She was horny she could barely concentrate on anything but that. She saw James within her view bending down. She closed her eyes anticipating what he would do to her. She felt something cold and metal press against her lips.

She slowly fluttered her eyes open. What she saw shocked her to her core. She saw a knife and she jerked back into the floor, but James caught her arm putting his body on top of hers to stop her from moving.

All arousal that she felt dissipated as fear, panic, and horror consumed her. She felt the knife being pressed against her throat, she desperately wanted to move, but was too afraid and would barely be able to. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. On corner of his mouth tilted upwards, “ If you fight me, rest assured you punishment will be much worse.”

Tears streamed down her cheek and she shook in fear, “ Pleasé No!”

He got up ignoring her pleas. She tried to crawl away from him as he twirled the knife in his hand. He kicked her, stopping her. He bent down striking her cheek as hard as he could. She was now sobbing with bruises on her face, a split lip, and bruises on her stomach.

He stood up capturing her foot and dragging her to the kitchen, to not make any stains, as she screamed and kicked and begged, “ NÓ!NÓ!PLEASÉ!PLEASÉ DONTÉ HÚRT MÉ!”

When he released her foot he kicked her 4 times on her stomach. He bent down putting the knife on her lips, he dragged it along her bottom lip, cutting through the skin as she whimpered but didn’t fight, all the way to the corner of her mouth with bits of blood coming out. He relished in the way she looked. She looked so innocent, so frightened, so beautiful. He stroked her lips with his thumb, “ So beautiful.”

He leaned in kissing her lips tenderly. He licked her lips, enjoying the taste of her blood, before plunging his tongue into her mouth. It was as if in seconds he turned from tender and caring, to ravenous and rough. He devoured her mouth making her taste her blood, which had a metallic taste to it.

He loved every second of it. She knew better than to fight him now. She was learning. When he pulled back he saw the look of pure fear and terror on her face. Her lip quivered as she spoke quietly, “ P-Pleasé donté hurté me.”

He ignored untying her hands from behind her back. He unclamped her bar taking it off completely. She felt so vulnerable, and ignored the urge to cover herself, choosing to look at the floor.

Rather than leaving her hands untied he retied them, but this time to her front.

He took the knife tracing along the her breasts, careful not to pierce her skin, but hard enough to be a little painful. She winced, her breath quickening. No tears fell, she didn’t have any to cry anymore.

Suddenly he took the knife, slicing both of her wrists as she let out a pained scream, as her whole body started to shake. He lifted on of her wrist to his mouth, closing his eyes he dragged his tongue across the trail of blood he left. It tastes…she tasted so very delicious. She looked shocked, and horrified at the sight before her.

When he got most of the blood, he did the same with her other wrist.

When he finished he once more took the knife, this time dragging it on her right hand, piercing her skin agonizingly slow. She bit her lip to keep from screaming, but couldn’t conceal it when he crossed the area of her sliced wrists, letting out and ear piercing scream. He continued dragging the knife up her arm only stilling his movements when he reached her shoulder.

By this time she was sobbing in pain. So much pain. It hurt so much.

He licked the trail of blood from the palm of her hand all the way to her shoulder. He clasped his thumb under the hem of her thong, pulling it down slowly, watching her close her eyes as he face burned in shame. He pulled back rising to his full height admiring her fully naked body displayed before him.

She felt so vulnerable completely naked in front of him. She hugged her arms to herself, trying to remedy the pain she felt and to cover herself, but not daring to try and scoot away. She knew that it would get her no where and would only make things worse for her, if that was even possible at this point.

She felt hands from behind her, grabbing her by her hips pulling her to sit on a hard cock. Jack’s hard cock. She almost forgot that he was also he-“AHHHHHHHH” she screamed when he shoved his cock into her anus ripping . Her mouth hung open in pain and shock.

He started fucking her anally, not giving a care in the world as she screamed over and over again, ripping her open.

She was bleeding, trying to get out of his grip, but she couldn’t, he was too strong. She closed her eyes, not ceasing her screams of pain. As he fucked her relentlessly, she felt as if her entire body was being ripped apart. Like she was being shredded into tiny pieces. Like her whole body was on fire. As if she were burning in hell.

She felt Jack’s pace slowing. And Opening her eyes for a moment she saw James approaching heel. He was completely naked. She could see his huge erect cock. Oh god! He was going to fuck her. She do don’t know if she could take it. Surely she would pass out with both of them. The pain. It would be so painful.

When James reaches her, he bent down grabbing her thighs spreading her legs wide for him to take her. He admired her pretty pussy, god she would be so very right for him. With that thought on his mind he plunged into her roughly.

Valéy’s mouth fell wide open in a silent scream of absolutely, atrocious, howling pain. She didn’t scream. She could not scream. She couldn’t take them, not both of them. She was not ready at all. How in the hell could she ever in any circumstances take them both.

Without warning they both started to vastly move in and out of her at the same pace as each other. It was then that she found her voice, as she let out a bloodcurdling scream of pure pain.

They both fucked her through her screams as she thrashed against her. She needed to get away she couldn’t take it, take this. She felt like she was dying. She was bleeding she knew it. She was being ripped open and was bleeding. She would probably die without her healing powers. And they didn’t care, they didn’t care what happened to her how much pain she was in. How she would rather die than feel this level of pain.

She had never in her life felt this level of pain. With the slits on her wrists and arms, not to mention BOTH of them raping her she couldn’t take it.

Tears flowed down her cheeks as he screams dwindled down to moans and whispers of pain.

She didn’t know how long this had been going on, all she felt was pain, but they must have been close to release.

They both grabbed her waist slamming into her harder than ever before. Not with just their cocks, but with their bodies as well. They could leave many bruises, or they could break her ribs, she wouldn’t know.

“ FUCCCCK!” Jack yelled as he came in her.

James was not far behind him, emptying himself into her as he threw his head back in ecstasy.

Her vision was blurred, she barely registered anything, but the lingering pain. It was terrible, not as bad as a minute ago, but it was terrible she just needed it to stop. She needed it to stop so badly. She would give anything, do anything to make the pain stop.

She got her wish as she was layed down. It seemed to happen in slow motion she was kicked. In her legs. In her stomach. On her neck. On her face, which knocked her out.

She was thankful, she didn’t have to feel the pain anymore.

_______________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*

Valéy opened her eyes. She saw that she was in her bedroom. She remembered everything that happen. She wished that it was a dream.

But it wasn’t.

She looks to her side seeing Sebastian, in bed next to her looking at her, “ Howe aré yoú feáling.”

Her mouth fell open as she gawked at him. She felt hurt and betrayed, “ D-Dó yoú knów whate they díd to mé! Why? Why díd yoú lét them do thét tó me?” She said as hysterical tears steamed down her cheek.

“ Yes, I knowe whát théy did tó you.”

She looked at him desperately, helplessly, “ T-That’s áll you have tó seyé?”

“ Whaté elsé dó yoú wanté me to sáy?”

“ Tó apológize.”

He scoffed, “ I haventé doné anythíng wrongé. You aré miné, ánd I gét tó tréat yoú howéver I wánte. Yoú shouldé rest, yoú wonté be goíng to scholé fór the lést wéek.” He pulled her closer to him, but she pushed him away. She turned away from him scooting to the edge of the bed.

“ Gét awáy from mé,” Valéy said.

He flared with anger as he yanked her body over to him, “ Yoú forgét Yoúr place whore. You aré MINE ánd you wille do ás I say alwéys, Anderstood?”

She hated him. She would never do what he says if she didn’t have to. She will only do this to protect herself and her family, “ Yés.” She said burying her head into his chest.

“ Góod.”

“ I hate yoú,” she said quietly,

He responded smiling, “ I knowé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. That was.....anyways see you guys next Chapter....
> 
> Next Chapter Update:10/20/19


	8. Guns and Roses—More like Knives and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time slip, only a few months though. Knives, kisses,and threats ensue.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I am sosos sorry for updating 2 days late, it’s ot that I didn’t finish the chapter, it’s just that I forgot, I am completly serious on this.
> 
> P.S. chapter is shorter than usual like 2149+ words.
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 10/27/19

2,150 words

*Valéy’s POV*(Summer Break)

When Summer started life was excruciating. He fucked me almost every day and every once in a while brought Jack and or James.

It wasn’t the same anymore. zHe didn’t not stand for me fighting him. So I didn’t anymore. I let him do to me whatever he wanted. No matter how debilitating it was. No matter how humiliating. No matter how much good I felt afterwards for submitting to him. For being so weak. But what choice did I have?

None at all.

Even though I would heal from all the bleeding and bruises that a occasionally got, it wouldn’t always be fast enough the next time it happened, which was never too long afterwards. Because Of this I wasn’t allowed to talk to any of my friends, at least not in person.

I don’t think I would want to anyway. At this point I have no idea what I would even talk about. I would probably be thinking about what would happen to me when I got home. Of course, I could never tell anyone even if they were friends. Even if I made them promise not to tell anyone. They would. They would say the police will believe me, but they wouldn’t. My friends, would have good intentions telling the police, but it wouldn’t turn out well for me at all.

They don’t understand. They hardly ever believe rape cases unless there is hard evidence. They always say why did they speak up, tell someone or say something about what was happening to them. The victim would always say that they were silenced and were too afraid. Maybe that they wouldn’t be believed, which they may not be. Or that the abuser would hurt them again or their family if they spoke up.

It would get me absolutely no where, it would make things so much worse for me. That would only just be for normal people with no connections. Sebastian has plenty connections all over Sicily and friends. I would not be surprised if he had some in the police departments or law department. I am sure that they would take his side saying that he was innocent, truly thinking that he was innocent, but most of them would probably know that he wasn’t but would say so all the same.

I wouldn’t be surprised if they were abusing someone making them keep quite also.

All I know is that my current life as it is, is debilitating and miserable. The only moments of comfort or relief I have is when I am alone, but even then I always think about what will happen to me soon enough. When I’m with him.

Even with the people o can’t escape it. They talk about what’s been happening to them and they are so happy. Or they say something bad that has happened, but it isn’t that bad. And yet they act as if they are suffering so much, if only they knew what was happening to me. Their problems would dissolve into nothing.

Is this suppose to be my life forever. What happens when I’m an adult. After college, and so on. What would he do if my mother or god forbid my little sister found out what he was doing to me night after night. Karina is getting older now, she’s 3, she wouldn’t know what was going on, but what Of when’s she older. How can we keep on hiding this? Odds are we’re going to get caught sooner or later, I know it.

Please God help me. I’m so scared. I’m fine for now, in the present. But in the future, I am beyond terrified. I’m trapped, and I don’t know what to do or how to get out. Please please help me God I need you now.

__________________________________________________

*Valéy’s POV*(9th Grade, September 1989)

“ Móther” I called out to my mom, after Sebastian had left for whatever reason.

“ Yés.” She said walking up to me.

I told her that I thought I had a new power. She smiled saying that was great and asking what I thought it was, “ Wéll lét me shów you.”

‘ I can speak in people’s minds.’

My mother jerked back, but then she looked at me with a huge. My mother hugged me tightly, telling me how lucky I was to have 2 gifts. Telling me that it must be telepathy, for only they can speak in people’s minds.

“ I donté thińk I ám.” When I saw my mothers confused face I continued on, “ I cán ońly spéak in théir mínds. I tríed réding thoüghts, bút I canté.” I shrugged my shoulders before saying that it was still a good gift.

My mom smiled again saying that I would need practice, and that I could practice with her, which I gladly accepted.

It was nice spending the time with my mother. It felt like I hadn’t seen her in years. Or course I saw her yesterday, it just now I have changed so much and she barely knows what goes on in my life. What really goes on in my life. I have changed so much, thank God I’m good at hiding it. I wouldn’t want her to worry.

It’s nice to have an escape. Of course there’s still that feeling in the back of my mind that he’ll be home soon, and I know what happens when he gets home.

I dread it with all of my being.

________________________________________________

*Valéy’s POV* ( night before first day of 9th grade)

There was a knock on my door. I said come in, and to my surprise it was Sebastian. I thought that it would be my mother not Sebastian, he never knocks anymore.

He smiled at me, “ Comé, I háve a súrprissé fár yoú.” He said slinging his keys around his fingers.

I looked at him questioningly, but I didn’t say anything. I got up off of my bed following him out the door. This is not like him at all. It’s clearly not a surprise. He’s definitely doing something else. There has to be some kind of catch

The whole way to the car was silent before he finally spoke up, “ I woúld cáll it a néccesity móre thán a súrprissé, bút yoú áre óv ćoárse goíng tó bé in highscóol nów.”

I looked at him confused, “ Why dós thét métter, sire?”

He laughed looking at me before turning back to the steering wheel, “ Yoú’ll seé ánd undérstand sóon enógh.”

Oh God, What is he on about? This is going to be terrible.

Thoughts like that raced through my mind for what felt like hours, but was really half and hour before we finally arrived at the place we were suppose to be.

It was a small shop, if you asked me it looked kind of shady, as if a lot of illegal stuff happened there. Although, seeing as it is on the outskirts of town where a good amount of people would pass by, but wouldn’t take a second glance at it, also the fact that this is Sicily I wouldn’t be very surprised if I were correct.

Sebastian walked ahead at a fast pace into the shop, with me in his trails. We walked in, and as the bell rang, the punk girl at the counter looked up. She greeted us with a lazy smile asking what she could do for us.

Sebastian got out a piece of paper out of his pocket before passing it to her. When she looked at it she smiled at us before sitting back down in her seat.

Sebastian put his hand on the small of my back leading me through a doorway, that was past the counter, into what looked to be a seating room.

Seeing this, a seating room, my mind started racing with all of the many possibilities of why we might be here. Many. They were all different and horrible, but one thing was for sure he was going to do something bad. He must’ve noticed as he rubbed my back, “ Donté wórry it’s nót ás bád ás yoú think.”

He lead me to a door in the corner that had a key lock. He took a key out of his pocket unlocking the door, but not opening it. He went behind me putting his hands on my shoulders.

“ Opén thé dóor.”

It wasn’t optional or a suggestion. It was a command. I really didn’t want to. God knows what he had in there. What his so-called surprise for me was, but did I really have a choice? No I did not. I took a deep breath before pushing the door open, taking a few steps inside.

My eyes widened in horror. I tried to cower back, but since Sebastian was behind he gripped my shoulders hard and stopped me from backing up.

All I saw were knives and daggers and switchblades. There were different types of knives everywhere. I had never seen so many. God, what was he going to do to me?

He leaned into my ear and whispered to me, “ Gó on pick óne oút.”

I opened my mouth to speak, but he stopped me when he pushed me further into the room causing me to tumble onto the floor.

“ Pickké oné or I wíll, ánd I wonté be géntle.”

I slowly got up off the ground, hoping and laying that he wouldn’t hurt me a lot. He couldn’t it was the first day of school tomorrow and if he wasn’t careful and he hurt me to I’m happy people would see, unless he would make me stay home. God please. Please no.

I strolled around the room looking at what all was in there. It wasn’t just different types of knives, there were nunchucks, whips, Pepper sprays, and bats. If I didn’t know any better I would think that this is an adult toy shop, but it isn’t. It’s something different. Nothing that I’ve heard of at least, “ I wouldé súggest sóme kínd óf knífe, ít woúld bé móre…éffective.”

I froze. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he is going too…No. I shook my head returning to my search. I came across one that stood out to me. It was a switchblade. I picked it up, turning it around in my hands, inspecting and admiring it.

I’m not one for this type of stuff, but this was…interesting. I felt his his hands on my shoulders, “ Glád yoú líkke it.”

I turned around daring to question him, “ Sire, why dó I néed thís?

He stroked my cheek, looking into my eyes he said, “ It’s fór yoúr protection. Wé do notté wánt ány Of thóse ímmature bóys to try ańything, nót ón yoú. Youré míne ánd míne ónly.”

I nodded slowly.

He smiled, “ Spéaking óv súch, bé hónest.” I nodded again, “ Hów mány?”

I furrowed my brows confused, what is he talking about? I responded, “ Whát dó yoú méan?”

He took my face in both of his hands, “ Hów mány óf thosé bóys háve you béen wíth before I fíxed you?” At thus my eyes widened I knew exactly what he meant. But the question was, how did he know?

“ None.” I lied, not wanting him to hurt me so much.

He clearly didn’t believe me, as he slapped me causing me to stumble backwards, “ Donté Líe, yoú líttle whore!”

I held my check, “ I’m sorré! Please! It wasnté a lót.”

He slapped me again, hard, sending me and the switchblade to the ground with my vision blurring. By this time tears were streaming down my cheek, I was so afraid. If I kept on lying he would keep on hurting me. If I told him the truth, he might hurt me worse than he is now. I really don’t want to be hurt worse than I have to be. I felt his hands grasping my face, “ Téll me. I wonté húrt yoú.”

The tears kept streaming down my cheek as I stuttered, “ I donté-It wás…I”

I started shaking before he gripped my shoulders tightly effectively stopping my chasing, “ I saíd I wonté húrt yoú.”

I took a shuddering deep breath, “ I’m sorré,” I looked down, “ It wás 11, pléase forgíve me,” I said continuing to stare at the ground.

When he didn’t say anything for a while I git nervous and looked up, “ Yoúr súch a líttle whore. Fuckíng immature bóys. Nowhére héar ás góod ás me, whére théy?”

“ NÓ, sire, th-théy werenté,”

“ You aré miné. Yoú wonté dó int agáin wíll yoú?”

I shook my head frantically, “ No! I-I prómise I wonté, sire.”

He smiled again before kissing me tenderly and pulling back, “ Góod.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah if you like GOOD filler Than I ope you like this chapter and I hope that you will like the next chapter tha I have already written. I will try my best not be late on updating it.
> 
> Next Chapter Update: 10/2719


	9. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tough stuff happens...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be prepared y’all, it’s pretty brutal and sad.
> 
> Next Chapter Update:11/3/19

*Valéy’s POV* (Late October, 9th grade)

Since I knew that Sebastian wasn’t going to be home until late at night I decided to go to the store after volleyball practice.

I wasn’t going just because of it, or to actually buy food or necessities, though I very much wish I was.

I walked down the street to a store that was likely to have what I needed. I walked in, and as the bell rung I was greeted by the cashier.

I nodded to her, smiling as I went to search for what I needed to get.

I showered the isles before coming across what I was looking for.

A pregnancy test.

I grabbed it and headed to the counter. I’d been having symptoms for a few weeks now. The usual Nausea, missed period, throwing up. I honestly thought that I was sick, and that might be probable if I wasn’t sexually active, if you could even call it that, but I am. But after a few days I was almost sure that I was pregnant, but I needed to be 100% sure before I did anything. Also, if it was too early it would come out to be negative.

So here I am walking up to the counter, and the smiling lady. I took it out from behind my back and put it on the counter. The lady stopped smiling and looked at me. She didn’t say anything as she scanned it telling me the price.

I payed for it, and started to leave, but she called out to me, “ Wait!”

I turned around slowly. I really hope she isn’t stopping to judge me. It seems like she is.

“ I’m not judging you. I know what it’s like, and I just hope that you’ll be strong and things will turn out better for you.”

What? Does she know? She can’t? I took a deep breath, “ Thank yoú…but úhmm…hów do yoú……?”

She looked down, “ I know the signs…But it’s okay! I won’t tell anyone. I know it will only make things worse. Your secretary safe with me.”

I looked at her for a while before smiling at her genuinely, “ Thank yoú.”

She nodded her head smiling back at me before I turned and left.

I was not expecting that. But it was nice, kind of comforting to know that I’m not alone.

But it doesn’t matter anyway. She obviously means well, but her words won’t do anything…or matter. What matters right now is the results of this pregnancy test. I know that it’s probably going to come out positive, but I pray to God that it won’t.

I don’t know what I’m going to do if it does.

(Later)

I sat in the bathroom of a café staring at the pregnancy test.

It was positive.

What was I going to do? I would keep it a secret, but he would find out eventually. But what would happen after that? What would he do?

Would he come out to my mom? If he did, what would happen after that? Or would he just kick me until the baby dies? Or make me get an abortion at some shady place?

God please don’t let him kill my baby. I already love them and want to protect them, but what can I do? I’m too weak to protect myself, how could I protect my baby?

I could just leave, but he would find me. I know he would. Even if he didn’t find me he might hurt my mother, or Karina. I can’t let that happen. But I can’t let him hurt my child either.

Maybe I could tell my mom…and and she…maybe she could help me somehow? No, she couldn’t. There’s nothing she could do.

If only I wasn’t so weak I could take my mom, my sister, and Katina and just leave. I wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore. All of us and my unborn baby would be safe.

But that won’t happen. I only have one option.

I have to tell him, and just hope that everything will turn out okay. God please, I need everything to turn out okay, I need you badly right now.

Please protect my baby.

_______________________________________

*Sebastian’s POV*

I walked into the guest bedroom late at night, and as usual Valéy was waiting for me on the couch.

She looked so beautiful, as always. At the sight of her I couldn’t help, but fawn over her. I wonder how could someone be so beautiful.

Honestly, she is the definition of perfect. She is perfection.

I walked over to her, sitting on the couch, and began to nibble at her sweet neck. I pulled back grasping her face in my hands and leaned in to kiss her, “ Sebastian?”

I stopped. She never calls her by my name something must be wrong. I sighed, “ Whát?”

“ I’m sorré, it’s júst…” I noticed her eyes darting around the room before pulling her to look directly at me.

“ Gét on withé it.”

“ I’m pregnánt.” She said looking at me pleadingly

I froze. Only for a second, before letting go of her getting up and turning away.

Damn.

Well, I can’t say I’m surprised. Actually I expected it to happen sooner, but anyhow this…minor inconvenience can be easily taken care of.

“ Sire, Whát áré yoú goingé tó do wíth mé?” I heard her call out to me.

Thank goodness her mother is not here.

_____________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*

Sebastian didn’t acknowledge Valéy’s words, but he strode out of the room, headed for his bedroom.

He walked at a fast paste, knowing that Valéy wouldn’t dare to follow after him. Not that it would matter if she did. It wouldn’t change anything.

He entered his room and headed straight for his bathroom. He opened the cabinets searching carelessly and quickly through them.

He stopped when he found the pills that he was looking for. He held it up to the light, making sure it was the right ones. When he decided it was he strode out of the room headed for the guest bedroom.

It obviously wasn’t exactly made for that particular purpose, you can’t get one over the counter anyway, but it would do. There was no way that he would be going to some clinic. Shady or not.

He walked into the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

He walked over to the couch, with Valéy eyeing him all the way. He bent down looking her in the eyes, “ Také thése,” He said offering her the pill bottle.

Her eyes noticeably widened, “ I-I canté! I—.”

He interrupted her, “ Yoú ónky néed a féw, ánd it wíll táke carre of ít.”

She gawked at him. She wouldn’t normally speak up against him or be defiant at all, but she couldn’t possibly do something like this, “ Nó! I canté! Donté yoú caré aboút Yoúr owń chíld?”

“ Júst táke them.” He commanded.

She knew she wasn’t getting anywhere, but she had to keep on trying, “ Pléasé.” She put her hand on her belly, “ Pléasé donté dó thisé tó Your ówn childe. Pléasé jost. I knowé theré’s sométhing thát wé could dó, just Pleasé don’t dó thís,” She said with tears streaming down her cheeks.

For a moment he was going to retract, to just stop. It was his child after all, but he quickly perished that thought coming back to his senses, “ Táke tham, ór I swéar to God I willé fárce them dówn Yoúr fuckíng thróat!”

She wouldn’t let him, and she shook her head defiantly, “ Nó.”

His eyes blazed with fury. He was going to have to do this the hard way. He grabbed her trying to force her throat open, but she squirmed Turing her head away from him.

Sick of this tossle, he grabbed her by her leg dragging her onto the ground, onto her stomach.

He put his weight on the lower end of her body, to stop her from getting away from him, and minimize her fighting and squirming.

Although she still tried to squirm she barely could. And she stopped when she remembered the baby. She might hurt it squirming like this and fighting him like this.

He hastily opened the bottle of pills, dumping some of them in his hand. He gripped her mouth, trying to force her mouth open.He barely made headway, but it was good enough. He was about to force the pills into his mouth, but the hand that was holding onto her mouth was bitten hard by her teeth, cashing to draw back in pain.

Since he let up from the pain in his hand, she was able to partially scramble from underneath him. But as she was halfway out he jabbed her leg stopping her movements, and causing her scream in pain,

“ AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!”

While her mouth was agape in her scream he shoved the pills into her mouth, covering her mouth to stop her from spitting the out.

Her being distracted in pain, she wasn’t prepared. The pills went partially down her throat. Her eyes widened as she forced them as hard as she could to come back up, and was successful. She bit his hand, for sure breaking skin, before spitting the partially dissolved pills into his hand, and tightly shutting her mouth.

He drew back his hand, moving off of her to stand up.He shook his closed hand.

She turned, with tears and her eyes, scooting all the way back to the wall, as far away from him as the room’s borders would allow.

His chest rose and fast. He was beyond furious at this point. He knew that even though a small bit of it went down her throat, it wasn’t enough. And since he couldn’t force it down her throat he would have to do this the realhard way.

Taking a deep breath he walked towards Valéys’s cowering figure. She was so scared. And she was cornered, she had no where to go. He was almost certainly going to get his way. There was no way she could get out of this.

He grabbed her by her arm, pulling her into the bathroom. He threw her roughly onto the ground.

As soon as she recovered from her shock she had attempted to once again get away from him, but before she got a chance to move even an inch she felt a hard blow land on her back knocking the wind out of her. Before she caught her breath, he flipped her over sending another blow from his foot to her stomach, tarnishing her breathing even further. All her air-deprived brain could think was that he was going to kill her and her baby.

She hurriedly clutched her stomach, trying to stop him, but he sent blows to her stomach repeatedly as she screamed and squirmed helplessly.

All she felt was him kicking her stomach over and over again, and the pain from it. It hurt so much. She just wanted it to stop. For him to not hurt her baby.

He slowed his kicks, when she gripped her throat her eyes blinking rapidly, as it was clear that she was struggling to breathe.

She felt his kicks slow and then stop. But the pain didn’t stop. I didn’t stop at all, it got worse so…so much worse.

He only stopped because she started bleeding. He knew that it was done. That the baby was dead. He stepped over her and sat on the edge of the tub. He would rather not stay here for this part, but he knew that he had to. It was his fault anyway, it was the least he could do. He also had to make sure that she was cleaned up properly.

She now knew what the pain was. She was loosing the baby. She could feel the blood seeping through her pants. He killed her baby. Her baby is dead because of him. She clutched her stomach in pain. She turned over, getting in her knees. She saw all of the blood that was coming out of her. There was nothing she could do. Her baby was dying. Tears streaming down her cheeks, turned into sobs that racked her body as she miscarried.

He looked down at her crying form. He knew that the pain that she was going through, losing her child, was much worse than any pain other pain he could’ve put her through. But it had to be done. If there was some other way he would’ve done it, but there wasn’t. What’s done is done, the baby was already dead.

She continued to sob. And as he cries slowed, she slowly lofted her head to lok at him. He was a monster. He who has caused her so much pain. It was all nothing compared to this pain. She would go through it all again if she could have her baby back, to know that her baby would be safe. But she couldn’t. It wasn’t about her anymore. He killed her baby. His own child. She had to do something. And yet, she could do absolutely nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah....I promise that next chapter will not be so dark. I PRMOISE! And also please be proud of me that I did not Update late again.
> 
> I may or may not put this series on hiatus and resume my other series, or maybe even have a new one, but if that happened it won’t be for a few chapters, I’ll make sure to keep you guys informed though.(SMILEY FACE!)
> 
> Next Chapter Update:11/3/19


	10. Tears Stop Flowing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No more crying...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I’m real creative with chapter names. Anyways I’m really sorry for updating a day late

*Narrator’s POV*

She wasn’t the same after that. She had thought about killing herself. But she would leave behind Karina, her mother, and God knows what would happen to them. God wouldn’t want her to kill herself.

So she didn’t. She held out, for what reason, she didn’t know. What was there to love for again? And to think it had only been a week since…..

The whole week he had left her alone, and she was thankful. She couldn’t stand to even look at him, or be around him. He killed her baby. She couldn’t possibly think of doing anything with him.

If she didn’t know any better she would think that he was leaving her alone, forever. But she knew that he wasn’t. He was giving her “time”

But it would hardly change anything. Sooner or later he would come in one day and rape her. He might even kill another one of her babies if she got pregnant again. He clearly wasn’t sorry. He would do it again, she knew it. Even if she was suppose to take this gesture as something nice, how could she? She wouldn’t.

And he did. That same day he raped her, not caring about her tears, or her screams, but she didn’t fight him. It wouldn’t stop it. It would only make things worse. If that was possible at this point. Either way it would solve nothing. Do nothing.

So what was the point?

__________________________________

*Narrator’s POV* ( May, end of 9th grade)

She walked into the house, getting home from school, and to her surprise she saw he father sitting in the couch watching tv.

She didn’t have anything to say to him, and she wouldn’t. Over the last few months since…well all he did was rape her. That was it. She didn’t fight him. Or beg him. Or try to converse with him when he didn’t. She just took it. Frankly, she didn’t have any other options.

She tried to sneak past him but he called out her name, “ Valéy.”

She stopped, sighing she turned around to look at him, “ Yás, sire?”

He motioned for her to come to him. He grabbed her waist, pulling her to sit on his lap. He smiled at her before leaning in, and connecting his lips with hers.

When then happen her eyes widened as images flashed through her mind.

“ Now. What. Is. Your. Name.” He said in a commanding tone

“ A-Alissane” she said still shaky from what he just did to her.

“ Well Alissane, I’m going to fuck you bloody.”

He kept pounding and pounding before he finally came in her.

But that was the end of it. For the hour. He continued to fuck her, to rape her until he couldn’t anymore. He was exasperated. And Alissane…well she had blacked out hours ago. But she was still alive.

Good. He didn’t need a dead body on his hands.

So he took a few minutes to clean himself his seats, but not Alissane. She deserved whatever he wanted to do to her. And he was finished with her. She had ran out of a use. She was useless now.

He unlocked his car doors and carried her in the night out placing her on the grass on the side of the road. Someone will find her eventually and since she’ll keep her mouth shut. Not to mention she’s a tourist. And even if she didn’t no one would believe her anyway. At least not anyone that mattered.

______________________

Little Sebastian watched his father beating his mother. He smiled. Mommy was being bad so she has to be punished.

Soon enough he joined in on the fun with his dad. Kicking his mommy as she screamed. He laughed and jumped up and down. It was so much fun! No wonder daddy likes to do this so much

______________________

“ But I love you! Don’t you love me?” Her mom yelled.

He turned back to her, “ No.” He said turning to the door and leaving the house.

_____________________

He put Valéy on the bed. The guys definetly had a fun time it’s her. Well they deserve it after they had to take care of that guy. 

Now, just have to wait until she wakes up.

_____________________

“ Wait! Wait! Please don’t shoot!” The man yelled

Sebastian raised an eyebrow, “ Why not?”

“ Just Pleasé! Please, I’ll do anything! Just Pleasé don’t kill me!”

He sighed, “ You were in the wrong place at the wrong time. So sorry, but you have to die.”

The man shook his head, “ No Pl-“

He pulled the trigger on the gun, shooting the man in the head. His blood splattered everywhere. Sebastian payed it no mind as he turned around strolling out of the club.

________________________

“ I’M DONE WITH YOU, YOU STUPID BITCH!” Sebastian yelled at his wife.

Before she could respond he grabbed her throat, as her eye widened, choking the life out of her. He didn’t let go or relent as the light left his wife’s eyes.

He smiled when she finally stopped struggling, and went limp in his arms. Her eyes slipped closed, to never open again. She was dead

____________________________________________

Valéy’s eyes snapped opened.

She was on the floor now, with Sebastian looking down at her asking her what happened.

She didn’t know what happened. It seems like…when she looked up at his face it all came back to her and she gasped scooting away from him in fear “ You killed her!”

He looked at her shocked before composing himself, “ And? You are mine now, you can’t do anything.”

All of her fear evaporated at those words. Oh I Could definitely do something, she thought. Her eyes started glowing brightly yellow as she let her instincts and anger take over, “ Whát wás thét?”

His mask disappeared as fear flashed in his eyes, “ Valéy…”

Valéy smiled cynically as her eyes grew even brighter, “ I’m goíng tó kíll yoú. And ím góing tó Ike ít a lót.”

Sebastian started to back away from her, fear prominent in his face, “ Waít. No! Pleáse!”

Valéy stood up ignoring us pleas for mercy.

Knives flew out of the kitchen, that were glowing, towards him. The hovered in the air near him. Her smile widened when he saw the knives and tried to get away, but she sent the knives after him.

One stabbing him in the shoulder. Another stabbing him in the chest. Another stabbing him in the throat. Another in his stomach. All the while he screamed in pain.

His body fell to the floor, with blood gushing from every place that he was stabbed.

Valéy bent down, staring at his terrified face, as his body started to convulse, blood shooting out everywhere, as he moaned in pain.

As his body convulsed, his eyes moved over to Valéy’s smiling face as he moved his mouth to try and speak.

“ Whát wás thét?”

His mouth stopped moving, and so did his body as the last bit of fight left in him disappeared. She watched as the life left his eyes. He was completely still now.

He was dead.

Wait! He was dead!

Oh no….

Valéy’s eyes, as well as the knives stopped glowing, as she fell back. She backed away from Sebastian’s body, as her breathing increased and she started to hyperventilate.

“ Oh Nó. Hés déad. I kílled hím. Hés déad. Hés déad. Hés déad. Hés déad. He’s…He kílled my móther he desérved to díe.”

She looked at Sebastian’s dead body and burst out laughing. She covered her mouth hardly able to contain her laughs.

It was so funny. Just a few minutes ago she was dreading and afraid about what he would do to her…and now…we’ll now he was dead. He couldn’t do anything to her anymore. He couldn’t hurt her family anymore.

But what family did she have left? He killed her baby. He killed her mother? He…Karina. She needs to get Karina and run. They would put her in juvy if they found out she murdered somebody.

She hopped up running to the kitchen sink, turning the faucet on, washing her hands clean of the scarce blood on her hands. She knew she needed to run with Karina, she just didn’t know where. Or how. So much was different now.

She couldn’t stay here. At this house. In Sicily. Maybe not even in Italy. Even if they didn’t think she killed Sebastian, they would think that her mother was missing, her stepfather dead, and her and Karina also missing. They would conduct a search and put them on the missing list. Wherever she went people might recognize her as missing.

They might find his body hours after she left. That was a few hours to leave Sicily, and yet she was fifteen, how could she leave? She would have to have a fake i-d. Number 1 priority would be to get out of Sicily. And wherever she went she would have to make up fake names. And stay out of trouble. Couldn’t get arrested or she would get caught. Maybe.

But there was no way she could do all of that in a few hours. She had to find some kind of way to delay them finding Sebastian’s body. But how? She looked over at his body when an idea came to her.

She should burn the house down. When her and Karina are safely out of the house she should just burn it down. It would destroy all of the evidence, and it would take them a few days to find out that Sebastian was dead. And if she was lucky they might even think she and Karina died in the fire.

Maybe. Either way, it would give her a few days, which should be plenty of time to get a fake i-d, and flee Sicily.

Forever.

She shook her head and ran upstairs intent on packing necessities only, and then getting Karina and leaving then burning down the house.

_____________________________

*Valéy’s POV*

I went into my room getting out a duffel bag. I shuffled through my draws grabbing the things that I needed.

When I though I had enough I turned to leave, but stopped myself, I turned back around eyeing a family picture. It was of me, my mom, and Karina taken not too long ago. Thank goodness Sebastian wasn’t in it.

I felt myself tearing up, but took a deep breath, grabbing the picture and putting with my other things.

I charged out of the room going for Karina’s room. I opened the door to see Karina sound asleep.

I sighed thinking I would pack her stuff first and then wake her up.

I shuffled through her drawers. Getting everything I needed. Some shirts. Some shoes. Some pants. Some socks. Hopefully we can buy some more stuff later.

Wait.

I don’t have any money. At least not a lot. I sighed before I remembered something. My mom always told me that I’m the safe in her and my stepdad’s room was money. And I know the code.

I put the stuff down and backtracked, going to their room.

I opened the door to the room and headed straight for the safe. I opened the closet door, and saw the safe. I did the combination, and the safe opened.

All I saw was money so much money.

I had never seen so much in my life. I shook my head coming to my senses, I looked around seeing a bag in the corner. I picked it up and took all of the money out of the safe and stuffed it into the bag. When I got it all I zipped the bag shut, closing the safe.

I was about to leave, but then I remembered my new powers. Gloves, I need gloves. I open the dresser finding some opera length ones, and slipped them on. I knew that from now on, I would always have to wear them, it would be dreadful, but I was not going to continue that train of thought. I exited the room going back.

On the way back to Karina’s bedroom, I stopped.

I put my hand in my boot and took out my switchblade. Good. It was still there. I smiled, placing it back its my boot and continuing to Karina’s room.

When I walked in I placed the bag on the ground.

I would wake her up, but I have to get food. Yes, I need to get food.

I ran down stairs and into the kitchen ignoring Sebatian’s dead body in the next room. I opened the scanning it, I grabbed soon juice boxes and water bottles and a few salads.

Putting them on the counter I grabbed some stuff to make sandwiches, and leftovers that wouldn’t need to be cooked or warmed up. We only needed it for a few days anyway.

I also grabbed some fired chicken. It would be better to warm it up, but it will be okay.

I got out a bag and put all of the food in there. I set it out on the counter.

I looked through the cabinets looking for something. Then I found it.

A bunch of gasoline and matches.

I got it all out, opening the bottle of gasoline I poured it all over the kitchen and the living room before I ran out.

With the few bottle left I poured it through as much as the house as I could. With the rest of the house left I got some alcohol pouring through the rest of the house.

I went into Karina’s room, careful not to step on the gasoline, I grabbed the 2 bags and ran downstairs putting it with the food bag.

I ran back up to Karina’s room hovering over her bed. I really didn’t want to wake her up. Right now, while she was sleeping everything was peaceful. But when I wake her up her whole life would change. She would have to leave her home, and would wonder where mommy and daddy were. She would miss her friends, even though she’s only 4. She wouldn’t have a warm bed. She wouldn’t have any family, except for me. I would have to take care of her. Essentially I would be her parent. Would I be a good one?

I took a deep breath, and shook her until she started to move.

She opened her eyes looking at me, “ Vallie?”

“ Hí Karina. You háve to gét up. Wé háve tó go.”

She stretched, “ Why? Do I gét tó play wíth friends?”

“ Yoú cán playe wíth mé. Cóme ón! It wíll bé fún.” I said trying to smile for her.

“ Ók.” I smiled at her telling her to stay here.

I ran downstairs, remembering the body. Karina would be scared if she saw her father’s dead body.

I walked into the living room trying to figure what to do.

I saw the rug I went to reach for it, but then stopped rememebring my powers.

I closed my eyes imagining the rug moving to roll him up in it. As I slowly opened my eyes I saw the rug glowing do exactly what I was thinking.

When it was finished it stopped and I smiled. I ran back upstairs to see Karina standing staring at me.

I ran up to here picking her up. She wasn’t a baby anymore, so she was kind of heavy. I went down the stairs trying my best to keep Karin a steady. I have up putting her down and holding her hand instead.

She must’ve been still half-asleep as she didn’t care as I basically dragged her after me. I put all three of the bags across my shoulder and grabbed the matches.

We walked out of the house and into the porch. I walked us to the front yard before letting go of Karina’s hand.

I walked back up to the porch opening the match at dropping it. I stepped back going back to Karina watching the house that I have lived in my whole life set on fire.

I would stand there and watch the house burn, but I knew that firetrucks might come.

I walked me and Karina to the car, strapping her into the backseat. And putting the stuff there as well.

I closed the door getting into the drivers seat. I started the engine and rove off to God knows where.

Good think I payed attention during those driving tests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah she has escaped now...anyways 1 more chapter until I take a hiatus from this story, I’ll tell you the exact date after next chapter, cause I’m planning on doing a time Jump, cause yeah...they are fun.
> 
> LATER GUUUUUUUYYYYS!
> 
> Next Chapter Update:11/10/19


	11. Everything Will Be Different Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterwards nothing will ever be the same again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is the last chapter.
> 
> Look out for the sequel, I have no idea when it’s coming, but I am currently working on it, anyways enjoy this chapter!

*Valéy’s POV*

I drove for about an hour before I stopped at a motel. I wanted to make sure that I was waaaaay out of the middle Sicily before stopping anywhere.

I would go to a hotel, but they would ask for an i-d. So…motel it is.

Hopefully I can get a decent room.

I reached into the bag with the money getting out a hundred dollars.

I got out all of the bags before going to the other side of the car. I picked up Karina’s sleeping form and carried her inside of the motel.

When I walked in a woman greeted me boredly, “ Hello, What can I do for you today?” She said. If I were her I would be bored too.

I told her that we needed 1 room that was on the first floor. She nodded giving me the room key and I payed for it, which turned out to be less money than I thought. I went down the hallway towards the room.

When I got to the room, I unlocked the door and went inside. Cutting on the lights, I walked over to the bed and put Karina on the left side of it. Setting all of the bags down in the corner, I grabbed the remote and turned the tv on as I sat on the edge of the bed.

I wasn’t doing this because I was bored, which I am, but because I needed to check the news. Turning it to the news, I knew that if they had found something it would show it as we were only on the outskirts of the island.

To my surprise and relief it didn’t show anything. Though, I decided to keep it on just in case that changed. I knew that once I left here, I wouldn’t be able to check Sicily news again.

With that out of the way, I was free to delve into my thoughts.

Now that I was on the outskirts of the Sicily, In the morning I just have to drive to Messina, ditch the car, and get a boat ride back to mainland Italy. After that…..well I don’t know.

Oh wait! Before that I have to get a fake I-d, otherwise I’m won’t be getting anywhere. But the question is how?

I decided to put that on the back burner and think about what happened only a few hours ago.

Sebastian’s dead. My mother is dead. I’m glad that he’s gone. He deserved to die. After everything he did to me. And those 6 memories. That he raped an innocent girl. That he grew up believing that women should be submissive. Judging by those few memories alone she knew he probably raped many…many more people. Even those 6 memories were all she got, or would ever get there was more.

_______________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*

It was like in every memory she didn’t know what he was thinking, but she knew and…felt what he felt. That when he beat his mother he was having fun, but was also angry at the same time. That when he raped that girls or when he killed her mother, he was angry and after it was done he had felt relief. When he killed that guy, at first he felt happy, but then he felt guilty, but it was not nearly enough to weigh him down.

And her. When he put her to bed, and stared at her. She knew what he was feeling, as if she was feeling it, it was disgusting. He was obsessed with her. Even that early in their…..in his abuses. She thought that he lived her, even that early in some dark, sick and twisted way.

There was now so much she knew about him, and yet some much she did not know, and would never know.

But one thing she noticed was that, she was different, in a good way.

She could feel that all of the skills he had, which probably consist of murder, coverups, combat, it’s like she had those skills too. Or at least she had part of those skills? If that even makes sense.

_____________________________________________

I’m sad that Karina won’t have a father, but he’s a monster. I don’t regret killing him at all. But now I have to take care of Karina. My orphaned 4 year old baby sister. And this little baby, I said putting my hand on my stomach.

I’m pregnant…again. I’m gland I didn’t tell him. He won’t have the chance to take my baby away from me again. I’m going to protect my baby, and Karina, no matter what it takes. I love them both so…so much.

_______________________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*

With the drugs and alcohol pumping through her system Valéy barely heard her father tell her to go into the house.

She knew that after what she did the other day the drugs were just the beginning. Whatever was in the house would be a terrible punishment.

She slowly opened her door, and got out of the car. Her vision was blurred and she saw two of everything, but she did her best to not fall, limping all the way to the front door. She pushed the door open and walked inside.

She looked around warily looking for whatever it was Sebastian had planned for her. When she saw that there was nothing or no one in the kitchen or the living room she took a step before tumbling to the ground.

She looked underneath her seeing nothing. She must’ve tripped from her loopiness. She got up and slowly walked to the stairs.

She got to them walking all the way up to the top. She was amazed that she had no fallen again, and tumbled down the stairs.

She shook her head preparing herself for the worst.

For what seemed like forever she made her way to the guest bedroom. Even In her current state of mind she knew that if there was nothing or no one in the kitchen it must be in the guest bedroom. It was always in the guest bedroom.

She took a deep breath before opening the door and taking a step in.

When she looked in she saw what her true punishment would be. Seeing that horror she she sobered up a bit, as her breath hitched.

Goosebumps broke out on her flesh as the panic of her situation set in.

If she was not drugged, she would not have even dreamed of doing this, but in her current state all she needed was to get away, then that way everything would be okay. Maybe just maybe he wouldn’t punish her. Or maybe she could delay her punishment.

She was desperate, she would do anything to get away from her punishment, at least for a little while.

She spun around and started sprinting down the hall.

Hearing footsteps coming after her, she sped up, going as fast as she possibly could go. Anything to get away.

She reached the stairs to the second floor running down them, and ran down the second floor hallway until she reached the stairs.

She sprinted down them, and in her panic and drugged induced state, missing the figure by the door, which was Jack. He grabbed her pulling her back just as Sebastian walked inside of the door.

“ Sebastian!” She screamed as James grabbed her from behind, “ Pleasé! Sebastian! I’m sorré! Pleasé donté dó thís tó mé!” She begged him.

As tears streamed down her cheeks, he completely ignored her and walked away. What little cal, she had left she lost as panic took over and she screamed.

“ Nó!” She screamed as Jack and James dragged dragged her back as she kicked and screamed, “ Pleasé, Pleasé! Sire No! Pleasé! Pleasé! Pleasé!”

Both Jack and James dragged her all the way back to up the stairs to the guest room as Sebastian heard her scream and pleas grow quieter and quieter.

He knew that soon enough they would start back again even worse than before. But it was her punishment for disobedience, she deserved it.

“ AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!” He heard her shriek loudly.

He was right.

_______________________________________

*Narrator’s POV*

Valéy jerked awake when she felt her body hit the floor.

‘ It was just a dream, a nightmare.’ She thought as she tried to calm down her ragged breathing.

When she found that this was hardly working she went to the bathroom in the motel room. She turned on the lights and stared at herself in the mirror.

She thought over and over to herself again that what he did was in the past, that that was just a dream and that he can’t do anything to her anymore. He can’t effect her life. He’s dead.

But then she looked at her hands. They were shaking.

She looked in the mirror as tears streamed down her face, and she shook and sobbed quietly.

Even when he was dead he would always be in her life. She would never be able to escape him. Maybe, sometimes in the real world, but in dreams, which used to be her escape, they would now haunt her and make her life a living hell.

Her breathing increased significantly as she felt that she couldn’t breathe.

She put her back against the wall, as she felt that she was barely getting any air in, and tried to breathe.

She slid down the wall, as images flooded her head, of all the times that he raped her, of all of the people she killed. She couldn’t take it.

It got to the pint where she was hyperventilating. She curled herself in a ball on the floor as she felt all of her senses go numb.

She layed on the ground, unmoving besides her continued shaking and increased and ragged breathing.

She stayed that way for many minutes until she felt like she could breathe, and move again.

Valéy got on her knees and crawled to the sink resting her head on it. She laughed ‘ Oh my god. I just had a panic attack.’

She stood up slowly, trying not to fall. She exited the bathroom and decided to go out for some fresh air, after checking that Karina was still sound asleep.

Stepping out of the room, Valéy, walked down the hallway as she took cell breaths.

She went to the lobby and stepped outside. She put her back against the wall as she began to slide down it. She closed her eyes shut. She thought that she was okay. That after she left, after she killed him that she would be okay. That she would be able to move on and forget about him, but now.

She now knew that she would never be able to move on, or to forget him. Not after everything he did to her. Even when he was dead he would still affect her life. Her dreams. Her emotions. And now that she was carrying his child, she would have a piece of him with her always. She loved her baby, and knew that was one of the only good things that came from him.

But she was afraid. She was afraid of when the child was born if it would look like he did. That her love would be tarnished because the baby looked some much like him. Or if the baby was a boy. Would it grow up to be like him? To be a rapist. To be a murder.

Whatever the child’s gender she knew that it would look like him at least just a little bit. And she hope, and prayed to God that her love for her baby would not falter because of that. She hoped that the baby would be a blessing.

Everything would be okay. If she can love, and look at Karina, then surely she could With he baby too. Yes, everything will be perfectly fine.

She took a deep breath, intending on going back to her motel room, but she felt as if there were a presence near her. And a unpleasant familiar one at that.

I opened my eyes, “ Rélly, Mike? Whát dó yoú wnt?”

The figure which I now knew was Mike stopped in his tracks, “ Uhmmm, how did you know it was me, Valéy?”

I chuckled, “ Say…new powers?”

He smiled slyly, that same smile that he smiles when he’s up to something, “ Well, you know who will be pleased with that.”

I sighed, “ My mom and my stepfather are dead. Why should I…serve them anymore?”

“ You have nowhere to go, and your undergarments with your sister, not to mention with a child on the way.”

“ Goodness, you visíons are so annoyin.”

“ I know,” He said cockily, “ Like I said you have no where else to go. We would offer you protection and a place to stay, in exchange for you doing stuff, working for us. Besides, I think you would like it in New Orleans.”

I sighed, “ Fine.”

“ See you in the morning, at the lobby, we gave a long journey and tons of things to do before actually going to New Orleans.”

“ Like What?”

“ Well for one, I kinda sorta have to get my son Terrence from that place…oh we also have to destroy your current car, no need for people to be tracking you and you’ll have to change your last name at least, among other things that you’ll find out in the morning.”

“ Okay, I will see you in morning.” I said turning to walk away.

“ You also really will have to get rid of your accent, it’s dangerous.”

I stopped in my tracks and turned to face him, “ I thought you tell me the odér tings in the marning.”

“ Yeah Whatever, goodnight.”

“ Yeah, Goodnight,” I said walking back to my rooms.

On the way back I thought about how much my life would change to tomorrow. Jean-Luc LeBeau, my uncle, is not one to be messed with, that is why my stepfather didn’t work with him anymore. That’s also why my mother decided to leave New Orleans before I was born, and then she met Sebastian and…well yeah.

Though at least Jean-Luc does not murder innocent people like Sebastian does, or did I guess.

But he won’t be able to kill anyone anymore. Because Of me, because I killed him. But he deserved it. I don’t regret it at all. Even if he will haunt me and my dreams for the rest of my life it won’t change anything.

I’m alive. He’s dead. I won. He lost.

This is a new beginning for me, everything changes now.

Everything will be different now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t belive this is the last chapter of this story, can’t wait for the sequel!
> 
> I’m working in the sequel currently, I don’t know when it will be out, but look out for it. The sequel will be a almost 9 year time jump, and we FINALLY get to see some characters for X-Men Evolution starting in the first chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much for going on this journey with me.
> 
> Until Next Time...

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.....I hope you like what you know about Aurora so far.
> 
> Next time is her daughter/sister Karina!!!YAY!!


End file.
